My Baby Blue
by Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida
Summary: Di hari jadian Naruto dan Hinata, kejadian buruk dialami Hinata. Ia tertabrak truk dan tubuhnya terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Padahal mereka sudah membuat janji. Bagaimana janji itu dapat ditepati apabila salah satu diantara mereka berada di ambang kematian? / "Kita berjanji akan selalu bersama, ya kan?" / "Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon tetaplah hidup untukku." /
1. Chapter 1

Hei, hal yg paling berarti buat kalian itu apa?

Apakah sebuah perhiasan yg bermerek dan mahal harganya?

Ataukah sebuah mobil mewah dan rumah yang besar?

Kalau menurutku, hal yg berharga itu sudah pasti tidak dapat dilepaskan dengan mudah..

Apa kalian pernah merasakan hal itu? Perasaan tidak ingin melepaskan ataupun kehilangan sesuatu..

Jika aku telah kehilangannya, kuharap suatu hari nanti aku dapat memilikinya kembali..

»• My Baby Blue •«

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

**Warning**: Full Hinata P.O.V

::

::

Saat ini aku benar-benar terkejut, orang yang kusukai selama ini menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Dihadapanku, berdiri sesosok pria berwajah cerah bagaikan matahari dan memiliki mata seindah lautan.

Apa kalian tahu apa yang kusukai darinya? Sifatnya yang pantang menyerah, selalu tersenyum walaupun kesulitan tengah dihadapinya itulah yang membuat mataku selalu tertuju padanya.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena mendengar suara darinya. Aku menundukkan wajahku, sekarang ini pasti wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus dan jantungku pasti berdebar sangat kencang.

Sejenak aku berpikir, apakah ini hanya mimpi? Jadi untuk memastikannya aku secara sembunyi-sembunyi menyubit tanganku sendiri dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aw!" seruku kesakitan dalam hati. Rasanya sakit! Jadi.. Benarkah ini bukan mimpi? Ini benar-benar kenyataan? Aku kembali mengangkat wajahku, tampak wajah lelaki tersebut tegang karena menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana?" lelaki itu kembali menanyakan hal yang sama padaku. Aku meneguk ludah, sudah sepantasnya aku menjawan iya, karena inilah yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu.

"I.. Iya. Aku mau." jawabku, seharusnya aku berteriak. Berteriak sangat kencang saking senangnya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, melihat sifatku yang pemalu seperti ini. Kulihat ekspresinya saat ini, dia terlihat sangat senang sekali. Akupun jadi semakin senang melihatnya.

Apakah saat ini aku sudah memiliki sesuatu yang berharga bagi diriku?

"Terima kasih Hinata." aku kembali terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku, aku merasa malu dan juga sangat senang. Dengan pelan aku membalas pelukannya. Perasaan hangat mengalir dalam tubuhku. Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang kebanyakan disaat cintanya terbalas?

"Terima kasih." kembali lagi ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku kepadanya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling berkesan dalam hidupku.

Hari dimana aku mendapatkan cintaku dan hari dimana aku memiliki seseorang yang berarti bagiku untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah keluargaku.

Tapi aku tidak tahu, bahwa sesuatu yang mengejutkan akan terjadi padaku. Andai saja saat itu aku berpikir, untuk memohon doa kepada _Kami-sama_ supaya hari ini akan terlewatkan dengan baik-baik saja, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi...

Tidak akan pernah..

::

::

"Hari ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan ya, Hinata?" setelah menyatakan cintanya, ia mengajakku ke suatu tempat, tempat yang sangat indah untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Iya." jawabku singkat, aku menundukkan wajahku senang. Kembali lagi aku mengangkat wajahku, kulihat matahari jingga menyelimuti hari ini. Sayang sekali tidak secerah perasaanku sekarang.

Kami berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan menuju ke rumah kami. Untuk hari ini kami akan mengakhiri kebersamaan kami dan kami lanjutkan esok hari. Itupun jika hari esok kami masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menjalani hidup ini.

"Sayang sekali waktu sesingkat ini ya. Padahal aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Jadi pingin kuculik deh."

"Eh? Tidak boleh!" mendengar penuturannya aku terkejut. Siapa orang yang tidak terkejut mendengar hal seperti itu? Duh~ Wajahku pasti sudah memerah karena tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Haha, kamu benar-benar menarik Hinata. Sampai disini dulu ya Hinata." Naruto mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan padaku setelahnya, aku tersenyum. Lalu Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, aku menatap kepergian Naruto, rasanya kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya menatap kepergiannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, langsung saja aku menghilangkan prasangka buruk yang ada dalam pikiranku. Aku menunggu lampu hijau untuk berjalan karena memang aku harus menyebrangi jalan terlebih dahulu jika ingin sampai dirumahku.

Saat lampu sudah hijau, aku langsung saja berjalan dengan santai, karena saat ini sama sekali tidak ada satu kendaraanpun yang lewat, dan aku berpikir, sampai aku disebrang jalan tidak akan ada kendaraan yang lewat pada akhirnya.

Tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah. Aku tidak melihat, bahwa ada sebuah truk besar yang dengan cepat menghampiriku.

Aku kaku ditempat disaat aku tersadar bahwa truk tersebut tepat berada di depanku. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku, untuk berteriakpun aku tidak sanggup.

"Oh iya, ada yang lupa kukatakan."

Apakah ini semua akan segera berakhir?

"Hah? Hinata awas!"

**BRUAK!**

"HINATA!"

Sekilas aku mendengar suara teriakan Naruto, suara itupun hanya sebagai perantara antara hidup dan matiku. Setelah itu pandanganku menjadi gelap gulita. Aku tidak menyangka, di hari kebahagianku, kehidupanku akan berakhir seperti ini.

::

::

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku tersadar dari pingsanku. Ah~ kepalaku sakit.. Tapi aku masih mengingat, saat itu, aku tertabrak. Setelah aku tertabrak, apa yang terjadi?

Aku pun mengangkat kedua tanganku, melihatnya.. Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku? _Kami-sama_, tolong beritahu aku..

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tanganku tembus pandang seperti ini? Dan.. Tubuhku, ada apa ini?

Aku menengok ke arah bawah. Ini aku.. Kenapa.. Aku melihat tubuhku sendiri berlumuran darah dibawah sana? Dan Naruto, ia menangis. Kenapa? Apakah aku sudah mati?

Itu tidak mungkin kan? Aku melihat Naruto membawa tubuhku ke rumah sakit, aku hanya dapat mengikutinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yg harus aku lakukan. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba!

Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa harus disaat-saat seperti ini? Tapi, kenapa jiwaku tidak dapat langsung kembali kepada-Nya? Bukankah jiwa yang sudah meninggal akan kembali kepada penciptanya?

Apa karena ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dunia ini? Tapi aku tidak mau pergi, aku ingin hidup.

"Hinata mengalami koma, kita tidak tahu apakah ia akan tersadar kembali atau akan pergi meninggalkan kalian semua." mendengar pernyataan dari dokter, aku tidak terkejut. Karena aku memang tahu, bahwa tidak lama lagi aku akan benar-benar meninggal.

Dapat kurasakan dari tubuhku yang perlahan-lahan semakin melemah dan mulai menghilangkan sosoknya, suatu hari pasti aku akan menghilang juga dari dunia ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin itu.

Air mataku terus mengalir, membasahi wajah ini. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka semua, padahal aku baru saja menemukan kebahagiaanku. Tapi aku tidak dapat seperti ini terus, ada yang harus kulakukan pasti. Tapi apa yang mengganjal kepergianku?

Lalu.. Sebelum aku pergi, sebenarnya apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku kembali melihat ke arah diriku yang telah dipakaikan beberapa alat medis. Tubuh itu terlihat lemah sekali.

Aku melihat ke arah keluargaku yang tengah menangis, ayah, Hanabi, dan juga.. Naruto..

"Hinata.. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi kepadamu nak?" ayah, maafkan aku ayah, karena kecerobohanku aku membuat dirimu bersedih. Aku tidak tega melihatmu menangis seperti itu ayah, jadi kumohon.. Berhentilah menangis.

"Sudahlah ayah, kita tidak boleh seperti ini. Kita harus tetap berdoa supaya Hina-_nee _disembuhkan." Hanabi, kamu memang dewasa. Kamu dapat menanggapi kejadian ini dengan tenang, semoga dengan ketenanganmu kau dapat mengatasi semua ini dengan baik.

Lalu.. Naruto, aku menengokkan kepalaku. Aku melihat Naruto yang menekukkan lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya disana. Apakah yang kamu rasakan saat ini Naruto?

"Ayah, tidak hanya kita yang bersedih, sepertinya diapun tidak kalah terlukanya atas kejadian yang menimpa Hina-_nee_." mendengar perkataan Hanabi, aku menjadi berpikir. Sebesar itukah rasa kasihmu kepadaku Naruto? Aku senang sekaligus sedih.

Kulihat ayah menengokkan kepalanya kepada Naruto yang bersandar di sebelah pintu. Lalu ayahpun mendekatkan diri pada Naruto. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto dengan tangannya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ayah lakukan kepada Naruto?

"Sudahlah nak, kita harus tetap tegar." mendengar ucapan ayah Narutopun langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

Aku terkejut! Mata Naruto.. Kenapa menjadi kosong seperti itu? Oh Tuhan, jika kepergianku akan menghancurkan hidup Naruto, aku berharap lebih baik ia melupakan diriku saja.

"Nak, kau baik-baik saja?" aku mendekati Naruto. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Aku khawatir, jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap dirinya karena aku, bagaimana dengan masa depannya?

Karena mendengar ucapan dari ayah, perlahan-lahan cahaya mata Naruto kembali terlihat. "Ah~." serunya. "Maafkan aku paman." ucap Naruto. Kembali lagi ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Syukurlah, sepertinya Naruto tidak apa-apa. Walaupun aku yakin dia sangat syok karena menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan di depan matanya.

"Sudahlah nak, hal seperti ini diluar perkiraan kita para manusia. Janganlah engkau terus terpuruk dalam keadaan ini." sekali lagi, ayah mengucapkan hal yang benar-benar bijak. Hanabi memang hebat, ia mampu membuat ayah terhenti dari keterpurukannya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Oh ya! Mengingat soal kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali.. Sebenarnya apa yang harus kulakukan di dunia ini? Aku berpikir sejenak, meletakan tanganku dibawah dagu seakan berpikir.

"Maafkan aku." mendengar deru suara Naruto yang amat sangat terpukul, aku kembali merasa sedih. Kamu tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu Naruto, itu bukanlah kesalahanmu.

Aku berdiri di hadapan Naruto, walaupun aku tahu ia pasti tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku. "Naruto, sudahlah. Ini bukan salahmu." ucapku tersenyum pelan menyentuh kepala Naruto lembut.

Hei Naruto, apakah kau merasakan kehadiranku? Disaat aku berpikir seperti itu, aku merasa sedih. Setiap kali aku berbicara denganmu kau seperti menganggapku tidak ada.

Aku menyayangimu Naruto..

Eh? Tunggu! Aku belum sempat mengucapkan hal itu kepada Naruto! Iya! Apakah aku tertahan di dunia ini karena belum mengucapkan hal tersebut?

Saat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku hanya berkata iya. Aku sama sekali tidak membalas kata-kata sukanya. Jadi.. Inilah tugas terakhirku di dunia ini, apa yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku ternyata ini. Aku dapat merasakannya, memang inilah tugas terakhirku.

Akan kulakukan! Tapi bagaimana caranya ya? Disini sekarang, aku hanyalah roh yang tidak dapat disadari keberadaannya oleh manusia. Aku hanyalah angin lalu yang tidak dapat dilihat. Aku hanyalah sebutir pasir dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini. Aku tidak berarti apapun di dunia ini. Tapi aku sangat berarti di mata keluargaku.

Sekarang, ayah dan Hanabi sudah pulang ke rumah. Tertinggal Naruto seorang diri di dalam ruangan ini. Ruangan yang kedap cahaya, berdua, bersama dengan orang yang dikasihi. Menunggu diriku seorang diri yang sebentar lagi akan menuju kematian.

"Naruto.." seruku pelan. Tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dari Naruto. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan dari tubuh yang terbaring itu.

"Cepat sembuh ya Hinata. Aku akan selalu menunggumu." Naruto tersenyum lembut, walaupun aku yakin dari senyum lembutnya tersebut terdapat rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Tidak bisa begini! Aku harus segera menemukan caranya! Aku harus mengatakan perasaanku sesungguhnya kepada Naruto. Supaya ia dapat melepaskan kepergianku dengan tenang tanpa merasa terbebani sedikitpun.

Naruto mulai bangkit dari duduknya, sepertinya ia ingin kembali ke rumah. Ya memang seharusnya begitu, karena besok pagi ia harus kembali ke kampus untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Ya, daripada aku berdiam diri di sini menatap tubuhku itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto saja.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Naruto, aku jadi canggung. Apakah aku benar-benar boleh memasuki rumah ini? Sekalipun aku tidak pernah mengunjungi rumah Naruto. Apalagi ayahku melarang keras mengunjungi rumah laki-laki yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Tapi Naruto berbeda, ia adalah laki-laki yang baik. Ayahku pasti akan mengizinkanku jika aku mampir ke rumah ini. Tidak ada halangan, baiklah. Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan menetap disini menunggu cara bagaimana aku menyampaikan perasaanku ini kepadanya.

Setelah Naruto masuk, iapun menutup pintunya rapat dan menguncinya. Maafkan anakmu ini ayah. Akupun langsung menerobos dinding tanpa takut akan terhantup.

Disaat aku sudah sampai di dalam rumahnya, aku membuka mataku. Wah.. Benar-benar ruangan yang berantakan! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto itu orang yang pemalas seperti ini. Walaupun di kampus ia selalu bersemangat dalam mengikuti kegiatan bela diri.

Aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan, bagaimana hal ini bisa didiamkan saja? Naruto harus menghilangkan kebiasaannya malas mengurus rumah. Aku menatap Naruto yang berjalan menuju dapur, kulihat banyak sekali tumpukkan sterofoam mie instan bekas.

Hei, apakah setiap hari Naruto memakan itu? Itu kan tidak baik untuk kesehatan? Kulihat Naruto mulai menyeduh mie instan lagi, apakah saking malasnya membuat makanan ia sampai memakan mie instan terus? Apakah ia tidak memikirkan tubuhnya yang memerlukan asupan yang sehat dan bergizi?

Aku duduk di seberang bangku meja makan Naruto, menatapnya yang menunggu mie instan tersebut siap santap. Menopang daguku, menatap kecerahan mata _saphire_ itu kembali. Dikala menunggu, kulihat ekspresi wajah Naruto kembali memurung.

"Hinata.." serunya lirih. Hatiku sakit seketika, air mataku tidak dapat berhenti mengalir. Naruto, kumohon, setelah aku meninggal nanti lupakanlah aku.

Aku tidak ingin kau merasa bersedih terus. "Tetaplah bersemangat dalam menjalani hidup." ucapku menyentuh tangan Naruto.

"Ya, aku harus semangat." aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, seakan ia mendengar apa yang kukatakan kepada dirinya. Semangat untuk menjalani hidup, menjadikan diri sendiri berharga dimata diri itu.

"Aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Aku yakin Hinata pasti akan tersadar kembali. _Itadakimasu~._" hatiku tercekat, mendengar perkataannya yang yakin bahwa aku akan tersadar kembali. Itu tidak mungkin, aku tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Aku tersenyum, aku tidak bisa terus bersedih. Kulihat Naruto yang telah kembali bersemangat dengan tatapan sendu. Untuk aku yang telah diberikan rasa yang membahagiakan ini olehnya, aku juga harus bersemangat. Karena aku harus mencari cara mengungkapkan rasaku kepadanya.

Tunggulah sampai hari itu tiba Naruto.

::

::

Kring... Kring..

Mendengar suara deringan telepon, aku mendekati telepon tersebut. Kutatap telepon yang berdering itu, ingin sekali kuangkat telepon tersebut. Tapi untuk menyentuhnya saja aku tidak bisa, karena aku tembus pandang dan tidak dapat menyentuh benda duniawi.

Tapi bagaimana ya, kalau tidak diangkat bisa-bisa teleponnya keburu mati. Sedangkan Naruto baru saja mandi. Kulihat pintu kamar mandi yang belum lama tertutup itu, kapan Naruto akan keluar ya?

Aduh~ Bagaimana ini? Aku kembali mendekati telepon tersebut dan mendekatkan wajahku pada telepon itu lebih dalam. Kulihat nomor telepon yang masih berdering ini. Kuperhatikan nomornya.

"Ayah!" seruku dalam hati. Ada urusan apa ayah menelepon Naruto? Apa ayah sudah mencari segala sesuatu informasi mengenai Naruto dan ingin melakukan suatu hal terhadapnya?

Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku harus yakin dengan apa yang akan ayah perbuat. Apa yang ia perbuat pasti itu yang menurutnya benar. Jadi aku akan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayah. Saat itu, aku akan mengikuti Naruto dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayah.

Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya! Teleponnya masih berdering! Bagaimana ya? Aku mondar-mandir sendiri di depan telepon sambil memegang daguku. Aku berpikir, aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus kulakukan supaya telepon itu segera bisa diangkat.

Cekrek..

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, aku langsung menengokkan kepalaku menuju asal suara tersebut. Wah~ Naruto sudah keluar! Cepat sekali! Baru juga masuk mandi masa baru satu menit Naruto sudah keluar.

"Ah~ Lupa ngambil handuk lagi." oh begitu ya, ternyata kelupaan ngambil handuk. Kulihat Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal akibat kecerobohannya tersebut.

Oh ya! Teleponnya! Kukembali menatap telepon yang masih berdering itu. Syukurlah masih belum mati. Aku kembali menatap Naruto, sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa ada yang meneleponnya.

Narutopun mendekati telepon tersebut, aku bergeser sedikit supaya aku tidak menghalangi jalan Naruto. Ya walaupun aku tidak akan tersentuh.

"_Moshi-moshi_! Uzumaki Naruto disini. Siapa ya?" seru Naruto dikala ia telah mengangkat teleponnya. Naruto kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada di sebelah teleponnya. Akupun ikut duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya. Rasanya ini akan membutuhkan waktu lama, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak berdiri menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto.

_"Sebelumnya saya ucapkan maaf karena sudah mengganggu anda pagi-pagi seperti ini."_ mendengar suara ayah, sepertinya Naruto sedikit bingung dengan seseorang yang menelponnya di seberang sana. Yah~ Sepertinya Naruto masih belum dapat mengingat suara ayah.

"Ah~ Tidak mengganggu kok. Siapa ya?" ya, sebenarnya Naruto merasa tidak terganggu dengan telepon ini, dapat kulihat dari raut wajahnya yang biasa saja. Dapat kubayangkan pasti saat itu ayah sedang minta maaf karena sudah mengganggunya.

_"Saya Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata."_

_Glek_

Kulihat Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda, ia meneguk ludahnya. Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan ya disana? Aku ingin mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"I.. Iya, ada apa paman?" seru Naruto menjawab telepon dari ayah.

_"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan denganmu, apa anda memiliki waktu?"_

"Setelah ini saya harus kuliah, mungkin setelah pulang kuliah saya memiliki waktu. Sekitar jam empat sore. Ada apa ya?" hm? Apakah ayah akan membuat pertemuan dengan Naruto? Aku sudah tidak terkejut sih. Pasti ayah ingin bertanya banyak seputar kejadian kemarin aku tertabrak. Karena memang Naruto sebagai saksi mata aku tertabrak.

_"Saya ingin membicarakan seputar anak saya, apa bisa?"_

"Bi.. Bisa paman. Dimana tempat saya bisa bertemu dengan anda?" kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bicara se-_formal _itu ya? Ya sudahlah, bukan hal penting juga.

_"Di Cafe Konoha, hari ini jam empat sore."_

"Jam empat sore di _Cafe Konoha_, baiklah paman. Sampai berjumpa." dan kulihat, Naruto meletakan gagang teleponnya. Mataku terus tertuju padanya. Ia menghela nafas dan..

"Aduh!~ Gimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Ayah Hinata meminta bertemu untuk berbicara! Bagaimana ini?" Naruto, dia tegang! Ekspresi ini baru pertama kali kulihat, aku senang. Baiklah, aku akan mengikutinya hari ini seharian penuh~ Aku akan menjaganya walaupun aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Ah~ Lihat saja nanti! Sekarang aku harus bersiap kuliah." Narutopun kembali melesat menuju kamar mandi. Aku hanya dapat melihat pintu itu tertutup untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aduh, lupa handuk lagi." hihi, karena terlalu tegang Naruto sampai lupa tujuannya keluar kamar mandi. Benar-benar Naruto, tidak berbeda seperti di kampus. Tetap saja ceroboh~.

_"Hei Hinata, kali ini kamu tidak dapat mengelak."_

_"Hah?" aku yang tidak mengertipun mengangkat wajahku, menatap wajah sahabatku yang sepertinya sudah siap mengorek segala informasi dariku._

_"Apa maksudnya?" seruku tidak mengerti._

_"Kamu suka Naruto, kan? Ya kan? Ayo ngaku! Jangan mengelak lagi deh!" mendengar perkataan itu langsung saja aku terkejut. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah menggebrak meja kencang dan membuat beberapa orang menatapku._

_Tanpa kuperdulikan dan karena aku malu diperhatikan seperti itu, akupun kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursiku. Aku menarik nafasku dalam, dan.._

_Tetap tenang._

_"Tidak mungkin kan." layaknya orang dewasa yang dapat mengatasi segala situasi dengan tenang akupun mengayunkan pelan tanganku ke samping, benar-benar seperti orang dewasa._

_"Bohong."_

_"EH?" aku terkejut karena biasanya dia pasti akan langsung diam dan tidak menanyakan seputar Naruto lagi kini berkata bahwa aku bohong._

_"Aku tidak berbohong!" sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menutupi perasaanku ini supaya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai dia tahu perasaanku pada Naruto, dia pasti akan menggodaku setiap hari._

_"Aku tidak percaya." kulihat dirinya yang sudah lumayan tenang memalingkan wajahnya kesal padaku. Ya sudah, mau diapakan lagi. Aku tidak mau ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang perasaanku, maaf ya atas keegoisanku._

_"Ya sudah kalau kamu tidak percaya, bukan urusanku juga kamu mau berpikir seperti apa." aku menutupi perasaanku dengan kata-kata yang kejam, kulihat sahabatku mulai merasa kesal._

_"Uh~ Hinata kejam!" dan diapun langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam kelas yang penuh dengan orang ini._

_Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya, dan akupun kembali menatap ke arah jendela luar. Hari benar-benar tenang dikala aku sendirian. Rasanya.._

_"Sepi ya?"_

_"Hah?" aku terkejut dikala mendengar suara seseorang yang berada dekat denganku. Akupun menengokkan kepalaku menuju seseorang yang sepertinya berkata kepadaku itu._

_"Na.. Naruto." seakan darah mengalir kepipiku, rasanya dibagian itu terasa panas. Ada apa ya?_

_"Kalau sahabat tidak ada rasanya jadi sepi ya." kulihat dia yang menatap ke arah langit luar. Jendela yang terbuka membuat angin sepoi-sepoi memasuki ruangan kelas kami. Rambutnyapun berterbangan akibatnya, membuat dadaku serasa berdetak kencang dan pipiku memanas._

_Sungguh seseorang yang benar-benar menjadi pemikiranku selama ini. Uh~ Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya sih? Akupun hanya dapat menundukkan wajahku dalam._

_"Iya."_

_Kisah ini akan terus berlanjut kan, Naruto?_

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch 1, end)**

Yehaaa! Akhirnya cerita terbaruku selesai juga~ Diluar perkiraan sebelumnya ternyata _fic _ini terbagi menjadi beberapa _chapter _dan aku tidak tahu itu.

_Gomenasai_, padahal kalian menunggunya hanya karena ini _oneshot_. Tapi karena tidak sesuai harapan kalian, kalian pasti akan meninggalkannya. Huhu #nangis #plak

Lagi pula siapa yang nunggu ya? Gak ada kan #ditabok

Emang gak ada kok~

Baiklah, daripada ngoceh sendiri. Bagaimana dengan karya terbaruku ini? _Gomen ending_nya rada-rada ya, udah gitu malah pas bagian _flashback _lagi di berhentiin. Soalnya aku buatnya jam dua belasan malam sih, jadi rada gimana gitu deh~

Untuk karya sebelumnya yang judulnya **Blue Devil**, ada beberapa _readers _yang meminta _saquel_. Sebenarnya ada, tapi disaat _chapter _tiga, eh _author _kena **WB**. Jadinya tidak dilanjutkan deh~ _Author _benar-benar mengucapkan _gomenasai _yang sedalam-dalam(?)Nya~

Yah~ Pokoknya aku sangat bersyukur sudah menyelesaikan _chapter _ini. Aku merasa sangat suka dengan cerita ini bahkan sudah sampai menyiapkan _saquel_nya segala tanpa memikirkan ada yang memintanya atau tidak. Padahal yang ini aja belum selesai ceritanya.

Yah, karena senang makanya bersemangat ya kan? Oke, aku sudah cukup banyak berkata-kata kepada kalian. Bagi kalian yang membaca sampai di tulisan ini, jangan lupa memberikan kritik dan sarannya ya.

Kutunggu kehadiran kalian semua~

Masih ada kan? #ending gaje

::

::

V


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dimana ya dia?" aku menengokkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sahabatku yang entah pergi kemana. Karena perkataan dari Naruto, aku jadi merasa bersalah._

_**FLASHBACK in FLASHBACK**_

_"Kalau tidak ada sahabat rasanya jadi sepi ya."_

_"Iya." dengan perlahan aku menjawab perkataan darinya. Kenapa disaat aku merasa sendiri, dia selalu muncul dihadapanku? Seakan dia tahu akan perasaan kesepianku ini. Sampai-sampai aku tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya akibat perbuatan baiknya terhadapku._

_"Kamu bertengkar dengan Sakura, kan? Ada apa?" masih dengan menatap keluar jendela ia berkata begitu. Aku menatap wajah tan-nya dalam. Aku bingung harus menunjukkan ekspresi apa kepada Naruto._

_"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." aku memalingkan wajahku karena tiba-tiba mata kami saling bertemu. Maafkan aku karena memang inilah sifatku Naruto, aku tidak dapat bertatapan langsung dengan orang kecuali orang-orang terdekatku. Apalagi terhadapmu, aku tidak sanggup melakukannya._

_"Ya sudah kalau kamu memang tidak mau berkata padaku. Tapi saranku, sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat berbaikan sebelum semuanya terlambat." walaupun aku merasa perkataan Naruto berlebihan, tapi menurutku kata-kata Naruto ada benarnya juga. Akibat hal kecil, persahabatan sedalam apapun bisa rusak karenanya._

_"Maafkan aku, terima kasih." aku tersadar, akupun langsung bangkit dari dudukku. Kulihat Naruto tersenyum dan membuat perasaanku tidak karuan. Dengan cepat akupun berlari keluar kelas untuk segera meminta maaf kepada Sakura._

_Terima kasih atas saranmu yang berharga Naruto, dan maaf atas sifatku yang seperti ini._

_**FLASHBACK in FLASHBACK END**_

_"Sakura dimana sih? Dari tadi kok tidak kelihatan." aku masih saja terus mencari keberadaan Sakura. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya di taman kampus, ia sedang duduk termenung di bangku sambil menatap ke arah bawah._

_Akupun mendekatinya, menyapanya. "Hai, Sakura." kulihat ia tersadar dan menatap ke arah aku yang memanggilnya._

_"Hinata~" suaranya terdengar bergetar, apa ia juga menyesal dengan apa yang diperbuat olehnya?_

_"Maafkan atas perkataanku yang kejam, Sakura. Maafkan aku." aku langsung duduk di sampingnya dan menatap mata kawanku dengan lembut sambil memegang kedua tangannya._

_"Maafkan aku juga Hinata! Tidak seharusnya aku ingin tahu privasimu." Sakura langsung memelukku. Rasanya memiliki sahabat itu menyenangkan, dapat menghilangkan rasa kesepian._

_Setelah kami berhenti merasa bersalah, akupun memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku memang menyukainya." seruku malu-malu. Walaupun dengan sahabat sendiri, tapi untuk hal yang seperti ini membutuhkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Walaupun tidak harus seberani disaat menyatakannya._

_"Aku sudah tahu kok." Sakura tersenyum, aku memang tidak dapat membohongi sahabatku ini. Dan kamipun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas._

_Sesampainya kami di kelas, "Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" suara baritone itu menjadi awal mula sebelum aku memasuki kelas. Sakura sudah duluan masuk dan aku tertahan di depan pintu akibat perkataan dari Naruto._

_"Sudah, terima kasih ya Naruto." aku tersenyum. Keberadaanmu di sampingku, memang adalah suatu kebahagiaan bagi diriku._

»• My Baby Blue •«

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

**Warning**: Full Hinata P.O.V

::

::

_Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk pulang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Kulihat bangku Sakura yang sudah kosong karena satu jam sebelum pulang kuliah, bagi mereka yang ikut kegiatan klub harus mengikuti kegiatan klub mereka._

_Sakura ikut kegiatan PMR, dan sepertinya ia juga akan segera pulang. Aku merapihkan tasku, memasukkan barang-barang yang sebelumnya sempat kukeluarkan kembali ke dalam tasku._

_"Kelas sudah kosong." tanpa sadar ternyata aku yang paling lama merapihkan barang-barang. Akupun langsung bergegas menutup sereting tasku, dan perasaanku tidak enak sendirian berada di kelas yang besar seperti itu._

_Mendengar suara geseran pintu sebelum aku benar-benar selesai menutup tasku akupun menatap ke arah pintu._

_"Haduh~ Keringatnya banyak sekali." hah? Naruto! Dia habis kegiatan klub dan sekarang waktunya pulang. Kenapa dia kembali ke kelas? Apa ada yang tertinggal?_

_"Eh Hinata, belum pulang?" saat ia menyadari keberadaanku, iapun langsung menyapaku. Aku menggeleng padanya._

_"Mau pulang bareng? Kebetulan aku ketinggalan tas di kelas, dan setelah ini aku mau mengambilnya dan pulang." oh dewi fortuna, apakah saat ini kau memihak padaku? Karena kecerobohannya aku dapat bersama dengannya._

_"Kalau tidak merepotkan, boleh saja." jawabku. Kesannya seperti orang dewasa saja ya._

_"Kau ini, kadang-kadang kau bersikap seperti gadis dewasa, dan kadang-kadang terlihat seperti anak-anak. Kamu itu manis ya Hinata." eh? Apa yang barusan Naruto katakan? Manis? Aku memegang pipiku yang memanas. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak karuan begini? Bisa-bisa aku cepat meninggal karena frekuensi jantung yang tidak menentu seperti ini._

_"Haha, reaksimu lucu Hinata. Ayo, pulang bareng." serunya. Akupun menganggukkan wajahku. Apa yang sebelumnya dia katakan hanya sebuah candaan? Kok rasanya jadi sedih ya?_

_"Oh ya Hinata, kalau misalkan ada yang menyatakan perasaan padamu bagaimana reaksimu?" eh? Apa maksud pembicaraan ini? Selama perjalanan melewati kampus, ia sama sekali tidak berkata sepatah katapun dan saat sudah melewati kampus ia mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan bagiku._

_"Apa?" seruku pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan olehnya._

_"Kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, bagaimana reaksimu?"_

_**REAL FLASHBACK END**_

Dan setelah itu, Narutopun mengatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Aku menerimanya, dan kami melakukan hal menyenangkan dikala waktu pulang kuliah. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa kejadian buruk itupun kualami. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar masih teringat di benakku. Kejadian yang amat menyenangkan dikala ia mengatakan rasa sukanya terhadapku dan perih dikala aku harus tahu bahwa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi.

Ini benar-benar sungguh menyedihkan. Tanpa kurasa, air mataku mengalir dengan hebatnya. Kenapa.. Kenapa harus disaat aku mendapatkan kebahagiaanku, hidupku harus berakhir? Kenapa?

Cekrek

Kembali mendengar suara bukaan pintu, akupun menengokkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Kulihat kini rambut Naruto yang sudah basah karena disiram air. Tubuhnyapun terlihat segar karena sudah mandi.

Aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus, aku harus mencari cara. Mungkin saja dengan berada di dekatnya selalu, aku akan menemukan caranya.

"Kenapa, harus disaat kami mendapatkan kebahagiaan kami, ini harus terjadi?" aduh~ Jantungku rasanya sakit dikala Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut. Kulihat wajahnya yang bersedih kini berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Setelah ia selesai, kulihat wajahnya yang sudah kembali membaik. Dan aku siap untuk mengikuti dirinya untuk hari ini. Aku akan siap untuk selalu berada disampingmu Naruto.

::

::

"Naruto! Kamu sudah dengar? Hinata kecelakaan dan sekarang ia koma di rumah sakit!" eh? Aku menengokkan kepalaku ke arah Kiba yang berteriak ke arah Naruto. Apa kabarnya sudah menyebar sampai kepadanya? Padahal kan aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kiba, tapi kok dia sampai bisa tahu ya?

"Iya, aku sudah tahu." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam tas yang ada dimejanya.

"Sudah tahu?" ekspresi Kiba bingung. Sudah tahu? Seharusnya akulah yang bingung kenapa kamu sampai tahu Kiba, aku kan tidak dekat denganmu.

"Akulah saksi mata Hinata kecelakaan." mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, Kibapun menjadi sangat terkejut. Dapat kulihat dari matanya yang tiba-tiba saja membulat dengan lebarnya walaupun dia tidak meneriakkan kata-kata keterkejutannya.

Kibapun langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Naruto, dan menghadap Naruto siap untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Aku juga ikut duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto dan aku tidak ingin merasa lelah berdiri terus, kebetulan kursi di sampingnya sedang tidak ada orang.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" sudah kuduga ia akan mengatakan hal itu. Kiba adalah orang yang memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. Setiap kali ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pemikirannya, pasti ia selalu bertanya. Itulah yang dapat kusimpulkan selama satu tahun berkuliah disini.

"Saat aku menyatakan perasaanku, kami jalan-jalan bersama."

"Apa? Jadi kamu sudah mengatakan perasaanmu? Luar biasa." Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apanya yang luar biasa? Jadi Kiba sudah mengetahui perasaan Naruto. Persahabatan laki-laki apa juga sampai membicarakan orang-orang yang mereka sukai?

"Iya, tapi disaat kami berpisah dan ada sesuatu yang lupa kukatakan. Aku sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja truk berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya. Dan Hinata tidak bergerak dari tempat itu. Kejadian itu benar-benar amat cepat terjadi, bahkan aku sampai tidak sempat menyelamatkannya." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Terdapat rasa penyesalan dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ini bukan salahmu Naruto, akulah yang salah karena tidak berhati-hati.

"Aku benar-benar merasa prihatin. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya?" apa yang ingin Naruto katakan padaku sebelum hal itu terjadi? Aku penasaran, sangat penasaran! Dengan serius aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Sebuah kata yang hanya dapat kukatakan kepadanya, kamu tidak akan kuberitahu." yah~ Padahal kan aku sangat penasaran, kenapa Naruto merahasiakannya dari sahabatnya sih? Aku kan jadi tidak tahu apa pesan terakhirnya kepadaku.

"Yah~ Tidak seru nih dirimu! Masa dirahasiain. Kita kan sahabat, ayo dong beri tahu!" Kiba menyenggol tangan Naruto berharap supaya Naruto mau memberitahukan kata-kata tersebut padanya. Ayo dong Naruto, katakan.

"Tidak akan." yah~ Naruto tetap bertahan terhadap pendiriannya. Kalau seperti ini aku tidak akan tahu kata-kata apa yang ingin diucapkan Naruto kepadaku saat itu.

"Ayolah~ Kepada sahabat sendiri masa tidak mau cerita sih?" iya Naruto, katakanlah! Diakan sahabatmu, dia tidak akan mengolok-ngolok dengan kata-kata yang akan kau ucapkan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, akan kukatakan." tidak mau ambil pusing akhirnya Narutopun menyerah. Bagus! Bersiaplah kuping, karena engkau akan mendengarkan kata-kata mutiara yang keluar dari mulut lelaki yang engkau sukai.

"Apa?" sepertinya Kiba sudah penasaran dengan kata-katanya. Sehingga aku melihat, Kiba sangat bersemangat dikala mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hanya dengan senyummu, aku dapat.. Sudah, sampai segitu saja.." ah~ Aku tercenggang, Kibapun begitu. Hanya segitu saja? Kenapa Naruto tidak mau mengatakannya walaupun kepada sahabatnya sendiri?

"Yah~ Baiklah, kalau kamu tidak ingin mengatakannya Naruto, aku tidak akan memaksa." Kiba merasa menyesal karena sudah memaksa Naruto mengatkan hal yang dapat membuatnya merasa sedih.

Hiks..

Lagi-lagi air mataku mengalir. Aku.. Aku benar-benar bahagia karena kamu sangat menyayagiku Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Seperti ada suara tangisan yang memanggil namaku." eh? Barusan itu apa? Apa Naruto dapat mendengar suara kesedihanku? Apa Naruto tadi dapat merasakan kehadiranku walaupun sedikit?

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" kulihat Kiba bingung dengan perkataan Naruto. Ya memang yang Naruto katakan barusan adalah hal yang sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa kok." benarkah bukan apa-apa? Tapi kamu barusan seperti menyadari keberadaanku Naruto.

"Soal kata-katamu, hanya dengan senyumanmu. Aku dapat.. Bahagia?" seru Kiba penasaran dan mencoba menebak kelanjutan dari kata-kata Naruto.

"Bukan." Naruto menggeleng. Lalu akhirnya aktivitas mereka pada hari inipun dimulai.

"Hari ini Sakura tidak masuk ya." Kakashi-_sensei _yang sedang mendata muridnyapun bertanya kepada anak-anak yang ada di kelas.

"Mungkin dia sedih sekali karena sahabatnya kecelakaan _sensei_!" mendengar perkataan dari salah satu murid Kakashi-_sensei _pun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Aku hanya menunggu sampai pelajaran selesai dan hanya dapat duduk di kursiku saja.

"Baiklah, pelajaran cukup sampai disini." dan setelah mengatakan itu Kakashi-_sensei _langsung keluar dari ruangan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat kurang lima belas menit. Naruto segera bersiap karena ia harus menemui ayah.

"Hei Naruto, mau ke rumah sakit menjenguk Hinata?" aku melihat Kiba yang mengajak Naruto untuk menjengukku. Wah~ Ternyata walaupun jarang berbicara, ternyata dia perduli juga ya terhadapku.

"Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang." Kibapun hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu mereka berdua berpisah. Naruto dengan perlahan berjalan menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan ayah. Aku hanya bisa berjalan disampingnya, mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju.

"Kamu harus tetap tenang Naruto." Naruto menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Aku rasa saat ini pasti Naruto merasakan amat tegang karena ia akan bertemu dengan ayahku. Banyak orang mengira ayah adalah orang yang serius dan menyeramkan, tapi sebenarnya tidak.

"Baiklah." dikala sudah sampai di depan _cafe_, Naruto kembali menenangkan dirinya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menarik nafasnya dalam. Aku terus saja memperhatikan tingkah lakunya. Disaat Naruto masuk, akupun ikut berjalan masuk di sampingnya.

Kulihat ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok ayah yang sudah menunggu dan kutemukan dia. Sepertinya Naruto juga sudah menemukan sosok ayahku sehingga ia langsung berjalan menuju tempat ayahku duduk.

"Paman, maaf membuat paman menunggu." ayah yang sebelumnya sedang membaca koran kini berhenti dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

"Ah tidak, saya juga baru sampai kok. Silahkan duduk." Narutopun langsung duduk dikala ia sudah mendengar kalimat perintah dari ayah. Akupun juga duduk di meja yang kebetulan memiliki empat tempat duduk itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin paman bicarakan denganku?" tanya Naruto dan menatap ayah. Semoga saja suasananya tidak akan menjadi canggung.

"Uzumaki Naruto, orangtua sudah tiada. Hidup sendiri di sebuah rumah dengan biaya hidup dibantu oleh paman." eh? Apa yang ayah katakan? Hal itu dapat membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak karena kehidupan pribadinya dikoyak oleh orang lain.

"Iya." tidak kusangka ekspresi Naruto biasa saja. Ia hanya menatap ayah lurus tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Orang yang membuat putriku kecelakaan." apa? Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjadi terkejut. Apa yang ayah katakan? Hal seperti itu dapat membuat Naruto..

"Haha, jangan tegang begitu nak. Saya hanya bercanda." ayah! Kenapa harus bercanda disaat begini sih?

"Saya tahu itu bukan kesalahanmu. Itu perbuatan supir truk yang mabuk, kamu tidak dapat disalahkan karena ini." ayah sepertinya memang sudah mencari informasi tentang kecelakaanku kemarin.

"I.. Iya." Naruto.. Sepertinya ia mulai merasa tidak enak dengan percakapan ayah. Ayah! Bicarakan hal yang benar dong! Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tangan ayah menyuruhnya supaya serius.

"Baiklah.. Hal yang ingin kuketahui. Kamu apanya putri saya?" intinyapun sudah dimulai. Aku kembali duduk tenang menatap ayah dan Naruto yang sedang berbicara.

"Saya.. Saya." kulihat Naruto rada canggung mengucapkan kata kekasih kepada ayahku. Ya memang kami menjadi pasangan kekasih baru kemarin, apa itu dapat disebut sepasang kekasih?

"Ya, sepertinya kamu orang yang menyayangi putri saya, begitupun sebaliknya." iya ayah! Itu benar!

"Iya."

"Jadi, maksud saya memanggil kamu kesini adalah untuk menanyakan kronologis pastinya tentang kecelakaan putri saya. Seperti apa itu?" ayah meminum kopi yang baru saja datang, dan Naruto juga ikut meminum kopi manis yang ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Saya tidak tahu, saat saya membalikkan badan saya karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat, Hinata, langsung terabrak dan terpental kira-kira dua meter." kulihat ayah mengangguk. Aku masih dapat merasakan sakitnya. Tubuhku merasakan sakit seketika disaat hal itu terjadi, dan setelah itu aku sudah sadar bahwa rohku sudah terpisah dari tubuhku.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Nak, kita berdoa supaya putri saya cepat sadar ya."

"Iya."

::

::

"Hei Hinata, apa kabar? Apa tubuhmu sudah merasa lebih segar? Setiap hari aku akan datang kesini untuk menengokmu. Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon tetaplah tetaplah hidup untukku." Naruto menggenggam tanganku, kata-katamu benar-benar kata-kata yang membuatku semangat. Aku tersenyum melihat engkau yang benar-benar perduli kepadaku, aku sangat senang dengan perasaaanmu kepadaku.

Aku akan berusaha supaya aku dapat mengatakan hal ini secepatnya dan membuatmu dapat melepaskan kepergianku dengan tenang. Jadi kamu tidak perlu merasa menderita setiap hari Naruto, kamu akan menjalani hidup yang lebih bahagia setelah aku tidak ada.

"Maaf, waktu besuk sudah habis."

"Ah, iya." Naruto menengokkan kepalanya kepada suster yang memperingatkan, akupun melihat pintu yang kembali tertutup setelah suster itu selesai mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hinata, hari ini cukup sampai disini ya. Besok aku akan datang pada jam yang sama lagi. Atau jika tidak jam segini, mungkin lebih cepat atau lebih lama. Jadi tunggu aku sampai aku datang ya, dan mungkin aku akan membawa Kiba dan Sakura kesini untuk menjengukmu lagi." setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Narutopun mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Hari sudah malam karena menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, malam ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti Naruto di rumahnya. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini, barangkali aku dapat menemukan caranya disaat aku bengong menatap tubuhku sendiri.

Ruangan ini menjadi kosong dikala Naruto keluar, hanya ada alat-alat medis dan suara-suara kinerja alat-alat tersebut yang mendominasi ruangan yang kusinggahi ini. Rasanya, sendirian seperti ini..

_"Sepi ya."_ aku kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin disaat aku merasakan hal ini. Aku menatap ke arah jendela kamar rumah sakit ini. Kulihat kebawah dan Naruto berjalan dibawah sana. Ruanganku berada di lantai empat dan mataku masih saja dapat menangkap sosoknya di tengah gelap seperti ini.

Saat jatuh cinta, sosoknya akan selalu tertangkap dalam pandanganku walaupun banyak orang disekitarnya. Walaupun dari sudut pandang belakang, diriku akan selalu dapat mengenalinya. Di tengah kerumunan orang berkeringat saat latihan bela diri, dirinyalah yang paling bercahaya dimataku.

"Hah~." aku menghela nafasku. Disaat seperti ini, saat menjadi roh seperti ini aku merasakan aku dapat terbang di udara. Seperti disaat awal aku menyadari diriku terpisah dari tubuhku. Apakah saat ini aku bisa lagi? Tapi aku takut kalau nanti aku jatuh karena tidak bisa terbang, aku tidak ingin mati dua kali.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap tenang di dalam ruangan ini. Kulihat tubuhku yang terbaring lemas disana, duduk dibangku yang sudah disiapkan untuk pengunjung yang datang menjenguk.

"Hei, bertahanlah lebih lama lagi ya. Aku belum menemukan caranya." ucapku kepada tubuhku sendiri. Baru sehari rasanya aku sudah merasakan tubuhku semakin melemas saja. Aku harus tetap bertahan, aku harus mengatakan hal ini kepadanya. Aku harus menemukan caranya.

Lebih baik aku keluar dari ruangan ini saja, mungkin saja aku mendapatkan inspirasi. Tau saja aku menemukan seorang paranormal yang dapat membantuku menemukan caranya. Ah! Tidak mungkin.

Aku menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang besar untuk jalan-jalan sementara. Karena sudah tiga puluh menit aku menatap tubuhku sendiri, aku tidak mendapatkan penerangan apapun, jadi kuputuskan berjalan-jalan saja.

Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, ternyata malam haripun masih ada orang yang beraktivitas. Aku menyusuri jalan raya yang terlihat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa polisi patroli pada malam ini.

"Kyaa! Maling! Ada maling paman polisi!" eh? Apa? Kulihat ada orang berlari dengan cepat kearahku dan dibelakangnya ada polisi yang mengejarnya. Apa dia malingnya? A.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Maling itu semakin dekat denganku.

"Ber.. Berhenti!" aku mengayunkan tanganku seakan ingin menghentikannya dan..

BRAK

Tiba-tiba saja maling itu terpental kebelakang sehingga terjatuh dan tertangkap oleh polisi. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi syukurlah maling itu dapat ditangkap oleh polisi.

"Ternyata kamu maling yang gampang menyerah ya, kamu langsung menyerahkan dirimu dikala lelah berlari." kulihat polisi itu memborgol maling tersebut dan segera membawanya ke mobil patroli.

"Aku tidak menyerah! Tiba-tiba saja ada angin yang mendorongku ke belakang!" eh? Mungkin itu aku yang melakukannya. Maafkan aku, tiba-tiba saja hal itu terjadi kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu kekuatan seperti apa itu~ Mungkin itu kekuatan spesial yang dimiliki oleh roh-roh seperti di film-film horror itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah~ Untuk lebih lengkapnya silahkan jelaskan di kantor saja." polisi itupun membawa maling tersebut masuk kedalam mobil patrolinya. Baru kali ini aku melihat aksi perampokan langsung di depan mataku.

"Nah, lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan malam-malam seperti ini ya nak. Biasanya banyak orang jahat yang berkeliaran, jadi kalau pulang malam sebaiknya minta orangtuamu jemput. Apa mau paman antarkan?" aku baru sadar, ternyata perempuan yang dirampok itu adalah seorang anak kecil, tapi kenapa ada anak kecil malam-malam begini ya?

"Tidak usah paman, rumahku dekat dari sini. Tiga puluh detik berjalan akan sampai kok" anak sekecil ini baru pulang semalam ini? Sekarang kan sudah jam setengah sembilan malam. Sebenarnya apa yang anak itu lakukan? Aku baru tahu ada hal yang terjadi seperti ini diluar jamku keluar rumah. Biasanya aku tidak pernah pulang selarut ini karena pasti aku akan kena marah ayah dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Lagian perampoknya parah juga, masa merampok tas anak kecil yang dominan isinya hanya mainan.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja ya. Disini banyak anggota kami yang bertugas." dan setelah itu, kulihat polisi tersebutpun sudah pergi dengan rekannya membawa perampok itu.

"Hah~ Untung saja tasnya kembali. Kalau tidak wujudku akan seperti ini terus."

Wush~

Eh? Apa? Angin tiba-tiba saja datang dan membuat mataku sakit karena kemasukan debu. Saat mataku sudah tidak perih lagi, aku kembali melihat anak itu.

Tapi.. Mataku tadi tidak salah kan? Anak itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi gadis dewasa? Atau anak tadi sudah pergi dan ada wanita itu yang berjalan setelahnya? Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku, bisa saja aku salah lihat kan? Pemandangan apa barusan?

"Fuh~" mataku benar-benar tidak salah kan? Kulihat perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya dan sepertinya ia dapat menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kamu.." kena sudah, ia dapat melihatku? Melihatku yang roh seperti ini?

"Kamu roh yang tidak dapat kembali ke surga, ada apa?" di dunia ini, tidak ada hal yang namanya peri, sihir dan semacamnya kan? Aku percaya itu. Tapi.. Kalau hal itu terjadi di depan mataku sendiri, masih bisakah aku berkata aku tidak percaya?

Kutemukan dirimu..

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 2, end)**

Holla~ Berjumpa lagi dengan diriku~ Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak berpikir akan menambahkan sedikit bumbu _fantasy _atau _supernatural _kedalamnya~

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja muncul ide itu untuk mengakhiri _chapter _ini, tapi kuharap kalian menyukainya walaupun sedikit aneh. Setelahnya Hinata akan menemukan caranya. Jadi.. Walaupun sedikit aneh, kuharap kalian masih bersedia membacanya sampai akhir..

Sedikit informasi lagi, jika tidak ada halangan aku akan _update _seminggu sekali. Jadi bagi kalian yang masih ingin membacanya, bisa di cek setiap hari minggu. Pengecualian untuk hari ini, aku _update _hari sabtu karena hari minggu aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat~ #gak ada yang nanya

Oke, _jaa mata_..

_Spesial Thanks To:_

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**, Niizuma Eiji, **mangetsuNaru**, Bunshin Anugrah ET, **khf16**, bohdong . palacio, **Namikaze Pakong**

::

::

V


	3. Chapter 3

"Kamu roh yang tidak dapat kembali ke surga, ada apa?" di dunia ini, tidak ada hal yang namanya peri, sihir dan semacamnya kan? Aku percaya itu. Tapi.. Kalau hal itu terjadi di depan mataku sendiri, masih bisakah aku berkata aku tidak percaya?

"Kamu.. Siapa?"

»• My Baby Blue •«

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance & Fantasy

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

**Warning**: Full Hinata P.O.V

::

::

"Kenapa.. Kamu dapat melihatku?" aku terkejut karena dia dapat melihat aku yang roh ini. Lalu yang paling membuat aku terkejut adalah..

Sebelumnya dia adalah anak kecil kan? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia menjadi perempuan yang kira-kira lebih tua dua sampai tiga tahun dariku? Ini bukan dunia yang di dalamnya ada sihir atau semacamnya kan? Hal seperti itu hanya ada di film-film saja.

"Pasti kamu terkejut karena aku dari anak kecil berubah menjadi seperti ini kan? Nanti akan kuceritakan, sebaiknya kamu ikut aku ke rumahku dan ceritakan kenapa kamu tidak kembali ke tempat seharusnya kau berada." aku merasa sepertinya dia orang yang dapat dipercaya, oleh sebab itu aku mendengarkan sarannya untuk ikut ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumahnya, aku dipersilahkan masuk. Baru kali ini aku masuk ke rumah layaknya manusia biasa. Lalu ia mempersilahkan aku duduk, dan ternyata rumahnya seperti rumah-rumah pada umumnya. Kukira rumahnya seperti apa yang ada di film-film. Rumah penyihir.

"Maaf deh kalau rumahku tidak seperti bayanganmu." ah? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Kok bisa? Kenapa bisa?

"Aku Temari, sebenarnya aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Oleh sebab itu kau melihat hal yang seperti tadi." apa dari anak-anak menjadi gadis dewasa? Itu memang hal yang luar biasa sih. Kalau orang-orang dari dunia ini pasti tidak ada yang dapat melakukannya.

"Kalau bukan dari dunia ini, kamu dari dunia mana?" akhirnya aku dapat bertukar pikiran juga setelah beberapa jam aku tidak dapat berbicara dengan siapa-siapa. Kalau seperti itu aku merasa kesepian.

"Aku berada di dunia lain, dunia ketiga dari dunia tempat kamu tinggal. Selebihnya tidak dapat kukatakan." ia mempersilahkan aku duduk dan ia berjalan menuju dapurnya. Sepertinya ia akan menyiapkan suguhan untukku. Tapi apa aku bisa menyantapnya ya?

"Makanan ini dapat kau makan, aku sudah memberikannya ramuan." ramuan? Ramuan apa?

"Tidak berbahaya kok." jika dia berkata begitu, baiklah. Akupun mengambil beberapa biskuit yang disajikan olehnya. Akupun menyantapnya. Hah~ Rasanya sudah lama tidak memakan makanan seperti ini. Membuat rasa nyaman tersendiri bagiku.

"Jadi, ada apa sampai kamu masih berada disini?" aku kembali tersadar tujuanku mengikuti dirinya. Akhirnya kutemukan dirinya, kutemukan seseorang yang dapat melihatku. Mungkin saja dia dapat membantuku mencari cara untuk mengatakannya.

"Kemarin aku tertabrak oleh truk." ucapku, kulihat Temari menganggukkan kepalanya. Menutup matanya mungkin supaya dapat menyerap kata-kataku lebih jelas.

"Sebelum saat itu ada yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku, tapi aku belum mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Aku hanya menerimanya saja." aku menundukkan kepalaku. Sedikit rasa menyesal karena aku tidak mengatakan perasaanku disaat dia mengatakannya.

"Aku mengerti." akupun kembali mengangkat wajahku. Kulihat Temari sudah membuka matanya dan berdiri dari duduknya sebelumnya. Lalu ia berjalan menjauh dari tempat yang kami duduki sebelumnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanpa sungkan aku mengatakan hal itu. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengar suaraku sehingga ia tidak membalas perkataanku. Akupun hanya menatap kepergiannya sambil menunggu dia akan datang lagi.

"Kutemukan." beberapa menit setelah dia meninggalkanku, akhirnya ia kembali dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Ketemu apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Buku yang dapat membuatmu mengatakan apa yang ingin kamu katakan padanya." hah? Buku yang dapat membuat tujuanku tercapai? Tapi kenapa dia bisa mengetahui aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya? Padahal aku kan cuma mengatakan belum mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya saja, dan aku tidak berkata aku ingin mengatakannya kepada Naruto.

"Ada beberapa cara." aku kembali tersadar dari termenunganku dikala ia berkata ada beberapa cara. Benarkah ada caranya? Beruntung sekali aku bertemu dengannya. Terima kasih _kami-sama_ karena sudah menunjukkan jalanmu.

"Caranya apa saja?" tanyaku. Kalau ada beberapa cara berarti aku harus memilih diantara cara-cara tersebut. Cara yang benar-benar pas denganku sehingga aku tidak mengalami kesulitan.

"Cara pertama, memunculkanmu di dalam mimpinya sehingga kamu dapat mengatakan apa yang ingin kamu katakan. Tentu kamu dapat bertemu dengannya di dalam mimpi." aku mendengarkan perkataan Temari dengan cermat, sehingga aku dapat memilih yang terbaik untukku.

Tapi kalau bertemu di dalam mimpi, sama saja aku tidak benar-benar bertemu dengan Naruto. Hanya di alam bawah sadar dan memungkinkan bagi Naruto untuk berpikir itu hanya sebuah keinginan yang ingin Naruto alami sehingga sama saja aku tidak dapat mengatakannya.

"Yang kedua, membuatmu dapat menyentuh benda duniawi dan kamu dapat menulis surat untuknya." aku berpikir, sepertinya aku tidak akan memilihnya karena aku ingin mengatakannya langsung. Aku tidak mau ada perantara di antara kami. Aku ingin langsung menyampaikan perasaan ini kepadanya.

"Dan yang terakhir, disaat gerhana matahari total, kamu dapat dilihat oleh orang yang mengasihimu. Katakanlah hal yang ingin kamu katakan kepadanya." cara ini! Cara ini yang akan kupilih. Jika ia benar-benar menyayangiku, pasti ia dapat melihatku! Ini sekaligus pembuktian berapa besar rasa sayangnya kepadaku. Iya, akan kugunakan cara ini.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah memilih ya, baiklah." Temaripun menutup bukunya, meletakan buku tersebut di atas mejanya dan menatapku.

"Karena kamu sudah memilih, aku akan mencari kapan gerhana matahari berikutnya akan muncul. Gerhana matahari terakhir terjadi lima belas tahun lalu di dunia, kita tidak tahu pasti kapan ia akan muncul kembali." apa? Lima belas tahun lalu? Aku memang sering mendengar kalau gerhana matahari itu jarang terjadi, tapi semoga kali ini waktunya tidak lama, karena tubuhku sudah semakin lemah.

"Aku pastikan tubuhmu akan bertahan sampai gerhana matahari berikutnya." Temaripun kembali pergi meninggalkan diriku. Apa sekarang aku boleh pulang? Tapi jika aku pulang, nanti aku tidak tahu kapan gerhana matahari berikutnya.

Tapi Temari kan tidak berkata aku boleh tinggal disini sampai ia tahu kapan gerhana matahari berikutnya muncul. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan dong?

"Kamu boleh tinggal disini sampai aku menemukan kapan gerhana matahari berikutnya." seakan ia dapat merasakan kegelisahanku, akupun dibiarkan tetap tinggal disini. Aku mengangguk mendengar kalimatnya, tapi apa yang akan aku lakukan disini?

Aku menatap sekelilingku, sebelumnya aku masih belum menyangka bahwa hal seperti itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Tapi dari pada memusingkan hal seperti itu, lebih baik aku memusingkan diriku sendiri.

Kutetap duduk di sofanya menunggu malam berlalu. Menatap dinding-dinding rumahnya yang hanya berisi beberapa bingkai dengan foto-foto di dalamnya. Mungkin itu adalah foto keluarganya, tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia datang ke dunia manusia ya? Apa ada tujuan tertentu?

Hah~ Aku membaringkan kepalaku di sofa tersebut. Baru kali ini aku merasa lelah. Kemarin saat berada di rumah Naruto aku tidak tidur karena sibuk memandangi wajah tidur Naruto yang menggemaskan. Wajahnya saat tidur benar-benar membuat hati terasa tentram, senyumpun terus terukir diwajahku saat itu.

Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar merasa lelah, aku ingin tidur. Semoga saja hari dimana aku dapat mengatakannya, adalah hari dimana Naruto mendapatkan arti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

::

::

"Sudah kudapatkan!" mendengar suara yang lumayan kencang membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Ternyata aku benar-benar jatuh terlelap dan aku tidak sadar kalau ternyata aku sudah berada di sebuah kamar. Kamar siapa ini ya? Kok bisa?

"Baiklah." sekali lagi akupun mendengar suara Temari yang lumayan kencang. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ternyata ia ada di sana dengan sebuah bola kristal di depannya. Apakah dia juga seorang peramal?

"Kamu sudah bangun?" Temari bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju arahku. Aku hanya dapat melihat dia semakin dekat dan semakin dekat sehingga jarak di antara kami berkurang. Lalu ia duduk di bibir ranjang dan sepertinya ada yang ingin dikatakan olehnya.

"Sudah kutemukan!" serunya. Eh? Ketemu apa?

"Gerhana matahari berikutnya!" serunya lagi. Sepertinya ia dapat membaca pikiranku dikala mata kami saling bertemu.

"Benarkah?" seruku. Aku girang sekali disaat Temari mengatakan hal itu. Itu berarti aku dapat segera mengatakan bahwa aku menyayangi Naruto secepatnya. Lalu.. Disaat itu pula aku akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Iya, kamu sudah membuat keputusan. Kamu tidak akan menyesal, kan disaat meninggalkannya?" aku berpikir. Dunia tanpa senyuman Naruto akan menjadi dunia seperti apa? Dunia tanpa keceriaan Naruto akan menjadi seperti apa?

Tapi dikala aku berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak boleh egois. Karena aku tidak bisa bertahan lama di dunia, aku harus melaksanakan apa yang kuinginkan terakhir kalinya. Selain Naruto, masih ada ayah dan Hanabi yang kusayangi.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku sudah memutuskan dan aku tidak akan menyesal." ucapku kepada Temari. Kulihat Temari tersenyum dengan keputusan yang telah kubuat.

"Bagus! Gerhana matahari berikutnya tidak lama lagi. Ia akan terjadi dua hari kemudian, aku yakin kamu pasti akan bertahan." Dua hari kemudian? Itu waktu yang cukup lama bagiku. Tapi kenapa dia yakin aku akan bertahan sampai lusa? Apakah dia juga sudah mencari informasi seberapa lama aku dapat bertahan di dunia?

"Lusa berarti hari senin. Tepat sekali disaat kuliah libur karena tanggal merah, dan biasanya dia akan rapih-rapih rumah setiap ada hari libur." heh? Apa yang dikatakan olehnya?

"Ya, pria itu akan beberes rumah pada hari senin itu jika dia tidak ada aktivitas untuk ke suatu tempat. Tentu hari ini dia pasti juga sedang melakukannya karena setiap hari sabtu kuliah kalian libur kan? Jangan remehkan kemampuan manusia dari dunia ketiga." kulihat Temari mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya merasa senang akan kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

Aku senang. "Terima kasih Temari." ucapku. Aku segera bangun dan merapihkan tempat tidur yang kutiduri sebelumnya dan bangkit dari atasnya.

"Sama-sama." Temaripun ikut bangun dan merapihkan bola kristal yang ia miliki dan dimasukkan ke dalam lemari lagi.

"Oh ya, jam berapa kira-kira gerhana matahari itu akan terjadi?" tanyaku. Aku belum tahu jam berapa dan aku harus tahu kalau tidak bisa bahaya jika aku tidak berada di samping Naruto pada saat itu.

"Hm.. Kira-kira jam dua sampai setengah tiga siang. Untuk lebih pastinya kamu dapat mengecek di berita. Jangan sungkan untuk menggunakan barang-barang di rumah ini." wah~ Dirimu sangat baik sekali Temari~ Terima kasih atas segala bantuan yang kamu berikan kepadaku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." ucapku. Lalu kami keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan kulihat di meja sudah ada makanan yang tersedia. Kulihat makanan itu enak dan ingin kumakan, tetapi sepertinya roh sepertiku tidak akan merasakan lapar lagi.

"Yah walaupun kamu tidak akan merasa lapar lagi, tidak ada salahnya menemani aku makan kan?" ucapnya dan akupun mengangguk. Lalu kami berdua makan bersama sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai gerhana matahari.

"Temari, hari ini aku mau pergi melihat laki-laki itu. Apa boleh?" tanyaku disaat kami berdua sedang mencuci piring setelah selesai makan.

"Naruto? Tentu boleh, ini hidupmu. Bukan aku yang mengaturnya." hei! Dia tahu nama Naruto! Sudah tidak aneh lagi sih bagiku. Baiklah, ini jadwalku hari ini. Aku akan melihat Naruto merapih-rapihkan rumahnya. Kutarik kembali Naruto merupakan orang yang pemalas tempo lalu.

Setelah selesai, akupun berpamitan dengan Temari. Tapi sepertinya Temari juga ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dengan pakaian yang lumayan rapih. Mau kemana ya dia?

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanyaku bingung. Ya pasti setiap orang memiliki aktivitas. Mungkin saja Temari menghabiskan waktunya di dunia ini untuk bekerja layaknya manusia-manusia pada umumnya. Tapi tetap saja aku penasaran sehingga aku tetap menanyakannya juga.

"Setiap orang memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing. Aku ingin bekerja." wah~ Ternyata benar! Temari memang ingin bekerja!

"Bekerja sebagai apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Rahasia." kalau dia sudah berkata rahasia, ya sudah aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak mau karena sebuah rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui tetapi dipaksa untuk mengatakannya dapat membuat hubunganku memburuk seperti saat kejadian dengan Sakura. Tetapi untungnya kami sudah berbaikan, itu berkat Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa datang saja ke rumahku ya. Pintu rumahku terbuka untukmu." dan kamipun berpisah. Aku berjalan menuju rumah Naruto, selama diperjalanan tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi. Ya karena aku kan tidak terlihat, kalau seperti ini rasanya aku mau melakukan apapun tidak akan diketahui oleh siapapun.

Akhirnya aku tiba di rumah Naruto. Di depan pintunya, aku menatapnya sebelum memasukinya. Setiap ingin memasuki rumah tersebut, aku harus menyiapkan mentalku karena aku harus yakin dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

Baiklah, akupun dengan perlahan menembuskan diriku dengan pintu tersebut. Kututup mataku dan sepertinya aku sudah siap untuk membukanya. Baiklah.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Banyak banget sih debunya!" Eh? Aku membuka mataku.

"K.. Ah!"

"Eh? Suara apa itu barusan?"

Aku terjelungkang ke belakang. Untung aku tidak merasa sakit. Saat aku membuka mataku, tiba-tiba saja Naruto ada di depan mataku. Dan jaraknya, jaraknya itu yang membuatku terkejut. Ternyata Naruto sedang membersihkan debu di bagian sela-sela pintu.

Jantungku memompa sangat cepat sekali saat ini. Aduh~ Aku malu sekali. Sedekat itu seakan dia akan memelukku. Tapi ternyata yang dikatakan oleh Temari benar, Naruto sedang beberes. Aku saja yang selama ini menyukainya sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang kegiatan Naruto yang satu ini.

Aku yang sempat jatuh terjelungkang ke belakangpun bangkit berdiri. Karena jatuh tadi aku jadi keluar rumahnya lagi. Kali ini aku harus lewat samping pintunya supaya saat aku lewat Naruto tidak tepat benar-benar berada di depanku lagi.

Kali ini aku tidak akan menutup mataku, baiklah. Akupun bergeser sedikit dari tempat sebelumnya aku masuk dan berjalan lurus kedepan. Disaat aku sudah melewati dinding. Eh? Dengan cepat aku langsung berjalan lebih kesamping supaya aku tidak terjatuh seperti sebelumnya.

Fyuh~ Untung kali ini aku masuk dengan selamat. Tadi aku sempat kembali terkejut karena Naruto berada di depanku lagi. Untung aku dapat mengontrol emosiku sehingga aku tidak terjelungkang seperti tadi.

Akupun duduk di sofa yang pernah kududuki sebelumnya melihat apa yang Naruto kerjakan. Membersihkan debu di sela-sela dinding, jendela, dan tempat lain yang sulit dijangkau. Sulit dipercaya ternyata Naruto orangnya teliti di saat merapihkan rumahnya.

Mencuci baju, menjemurnya, mencuci tumpukan piring walaupun hampir setiap hari ia makan mie instan. Aku bingung kenapa ada piring disaat ia makan makanan siap saji seperti itu. Memasukkan bekas-bekas mie instan ke dalam kantong plastik dan membuangnya ke depan rumah.

Mataku tidak dapat lepas dari sosok itu. Kulihat keringatnya mulai bercucuran karena ia serius melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukan olehnya. Kini rumahnya sudah lebih bersih dari terakhir kali aku datang ke rumahnya.

_"Itsu made mo oikaketeru anata no zanzo wo."_

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone _Naruto berdering, akupun menatap _handphone _yang bergetar itu. Saat aku menatap _handphone_, tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang mengambilnya. Sudah pasti itu Naruto, akupun menatap wajah Naruto.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Ada apa Kiba?" oh~ Ternyata telepon dari Kiba ya. Ada apa ya dia menelpon Naruto disaat waktu bebersihnya?

_"Hei Naruto, jadi ke rumah sakit kan?"_

"Tentu saja! Ketemu di halte bus jam berapa?" eh? Naruto mau pergi? Pergi kemana? Disaat seperti ini Naruto mau pergi kemana? Apa mau menjengukku di rumah sakit? Sebelumnya dia pernah berkata akan menjengukku bersama dengan Kiba dan juga Sakura.

Aku senang sekali jika Naruto perhatian seperti itu kepadaku. Rasanya aku akan pergi dengan tenang kalau seperti ini.

_"Jam lima sore bisa? Jam segitu aku baru tidak ada pekerjaan."_

"Oh~ Bisa-bisa. Kamu sudah mengabari dia kan?" mengabari siapa? Apa Sakura? Entahlah, aku hanya dapat menunggu sampai waktu mereka datang menjengukku tiba. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu mereka datang menjengukku.

_"Tentu sudah. Baiklah, selamat beberes lagi~."_

"Oke. _Jaa na_." dan setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Naruto mematikan teleponnya. Lalu kembali Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaan merapihkan rumahnya kembali. Setelah satu jam, akhirnya rumah Naruto benar-benar bersih tanpa noda.

"Hah~ Akhirnya selesai juga." Narutopun mengelap keringat yang mengalir di jidatnya. Kamu sudah berjuang keras Naruto.

"Sudah jam satu. Sebaiknya aku ngapain ya?" setelah rumahnya bersih, sepertinya Naruto bingung mau melakukan hal apa.

"Sebaiknya nonton tv saja deh." serunya dan berjalan menuju sofa yang dari tadi kududuki. Akupun bergeser dengan cepat karena tadi Naruto mau mendudukiku. Aku tidak dapat menyalahkan Naruto soal itu karena dia memang tidak dapat menyadari keberadaanku.

_"Gerhana matahari total akan terjadi lusa. Diharapkan bagi yang beraktivitas pada hari itu berhati-hati."_

"Wah~ Sepertinya dua hari kedepan akan menjadi hari tergelap yang pernah kulihat untuk kedua kalinya." iya benar, gerhana matahari sebelumnya terjadi lima belas tahun lalu. Disaat Naruto berumur tujuh tahun, tetapi disaat aku berumur tujuh tahun apa aku juga melihat gerhana matahari ya? Ah~ Aku tidak ingat.

_"Baiklah, kita akan mendengar pendapat dari peramal yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Temari-san, silahkan komentar anda."_

Eh? Temari muncul di tv! Ternyata di dunia ini dia bekerja sebagai peramal! Wah hebat~

_"Ya, menurut ramalan saya, pada gerhana matahari berikutnya akan menjadi hari yang tenang. Bagi yang beraktivitas sekitar jam dua sampai setengah tiga siang lebih baik berada di rumah. Karena pada jam segitu gerhana matahari akan terjadi."_

_"Kenapa harus berada di rumah? Apa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dikala gerhana matahari itu?"_

_"Bukan hal yang membahayakan sih, tetapi bagi mereka yang meninggal, mereka akan menampakkan dirinya di hadapan orang yang mereka sayangi."_

_"Eh? Benarkah? Menyeramkan juga ya?"_

_"Tidak, menurut saya itu adalah kesempatan bagi mereka jika ingin mengatakan suatu hal. Sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali ke dunia sana. Tapi.. Jangan sampai dibawa ya."_

"Wah~ Apakah benar-benar bisa begitu? Keren! Apakah ayah dan ibu akan muncul di hadapanku? Apa kucoba keluar rumah ya pas jam segitu?" mendengar ucapan Naruto akupun terkejut. Benar juga ya, ayah dan ibu Naruto kan sudah tiada, dan yang Temari katakan adalah pada gerhana matahari para roh orang meninggal akan datang kepada orang yang mereka sayangi.

Tapi itu tidak benar kan? Soal roh yang meninggal, saat ini aku belum meninggal. Dan roh itu hanya dapat dilihat jika memang orang itu menyayangi roh itu. Tidak beda jauh sih, tapi sepertinya Temari tidak memberikan informasi yang sebenarnya.

Apa sebelum Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit aku mengunjungi Temari dulu saja ya? Masih jam segini dan kukira Temari sudah kembali ke rumah. Karena saat siaran itu bukan siaran langsung dan berarti pekerjaan Temari hari ini harusnya sudah selesai jika dia tidak pergi ke tempat dia meramal.

Ya ada lebih baiknya aku mencoba untuk datang kerumahnya dulu sajalah untuk menanyakan lebih _detail _soal gerhana matahari itu.

"Hah~ Jam lima masih lama~." Naruto, untuk saat ini sampai disini dulu ya. Aku akan menyusulmu ke rumah sakit sekitar jam lima nanti. Aku akan tetap mengawasimu sampai gerhana matahari itu tiba. Jadi tunggu aku ya, sampai saat itu kamu harus tetap semangat.

Akupun keluar dari rumah Naruto, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya. Menatap langit siang yang cerah dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah Temari. Ada yang harus kutanyakan kepadanya.

Setelah belok-belokan kulalui, akhirnya aku tiba juga di rumahnya Temari. Di depan pintunya aku bersiap untuk mengejutkannya karena bisa-bisanya dia tidak memberitahukan diriku bahwa didunia ini dia adalah seorang peramal. Terkenal pula! Oke, aku siap!

"Temari~ Aku datang. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu bahwa kamu peramal?" seruku dan langsung menembus pintu rumah Temari. Kalau dikatakan aku melakukan hal itu, aku merupakan salah seorang yang tidak sopan karena langsung masuk tanpa izin. Tapi aku kan tidak bisa membuka pintu rumah itu, jadi jangan salahkan aku.

"Kembalilah ke tempat seharusnya engkau berada."

Eh? Apa itu? Disana ada roh manusia sepertiku dan dipunggungnya ada cahaya kecil? Lalu, perlahan-lahan cahaya kecil itu berubah jadi sayap? Tunggu, ada lingkaran sihir dibawah roh itu, itu apaan sih? Lalu.. Dia terbang keluar dan menuju ke atas? Apa ke surga?

"Kamu sudah melihatnya?" setelah selesai, Temari yang menyadari keberadaankupun berjalan menuju arahku. Tunggu! Aku belum siap! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Temari tadi.

"Kamu bertanya apa yang kulakukan tadi? Aku memberikan roh manusia yang telah meninggal sayap untuk menuju surga." apa? Memberikan roh sayap untuk menuju surga? Hal seperti itu.. Jika dilihat di film-film.. Dia..

"Dewa kematian?"

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch 3, end)**

Hahahaha, selesai juga _chapter _tiga~ Selamat datang bagi kalian! Bagaimana akhir _chapter _tiga? Kadang-kadang aku tidak bisa menuliskan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku ke dalam sebuah cerita sehingga aku tidak dapat membentuk kata-kata yang pas.

Tapi aku senang karena bisa menyelesaikan _chapter _ini~ Baiklah, _reviewers _yang login sudah kubalas lewat PM, dan ini yang tidak login~

**aaaa **: tidak apa~ arigatou sudah _review_~ _gomen _ya kalau bahasaku sulit kau mengerti..

Oke, sekian saja. _Arigatou gozimasu_~

_Jaa_~

Spesial Thanks to:

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**, Niizuma Eiji, **khf16**, aaaa, **Bunshin Anugrah ET**, Vicestering, **Namikaze Rezpector**, mega . naxxtridaya

::

::

V


	4. Chapter 4

"Kamu.. Dewa kematian?" aku terkejut. Aku benar-benar terkejut! Barusan dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa! Dia seperti mengirim roh yang sudah meninggal ke surga.

"Bukan." ucapnya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekatiku, tunggu! Aku belum siap, aku belum mengerti apa yang kamu lakukan barusan! Tunggu, jangan kirim aku ke surga sekarang!

"Aku tidak akan mengirimmu, dan aku bukan dewa kematian seperti yang kamu pikirkan." semakin mendekat dia kepadaku, aku semakin memundurkan jarakku. Tapi karena kata-katanya, aku sedikit bisa menenangkan diriku.

"Kalau bukan dewa kematian, kamu apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Tapi tadi kan dia melakukan sesuatu hal yang seperti dewa kematian. Mana sabit kematiannya ya? Aku menyipitkan mataku supaya aku dapat melihat lebih jelas. Tapi kok tidak ada?

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan dewa kematian." dan iapun sudah sampai di depanku. "Lebih baik kita duduk dan kamu dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu." aku mengerti. Aku akan mendengarkan penjelasannya. Sudah hak dia mendapatkan waktu untuk menjelaskan hal tadi.

Lalu kamipun duduk di sofa dan aku siap mendengarkan penjelasannya. "Yang tadi kamu lihat itu proses pemberian sayap." pemberian sayap? Maksudnya cahaya putih di punggung roh itu yang lalu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sayap berwarna putih seperti burung itu?

"Ya, kamu lihat di lantai tadi seperti ada lingkaran sihir kan? Itu adalah prosesnya." iya sih, tetapi kenapa Temari harus memberikan sayap kepada roh-roh itu?

"Kenapa harus kamu yang melakukannya? Untuk apa kamu memberikan sayap-sayap itu kepada mereka Temari?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Untuk apa mereka menerima sayap-sayap itu? Lalu kalau Temari bukan dewa kematian, dia itu apa dong?

"Karena itu adalah tugas pemberi sayap. Sayap-sayap itulah yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju perbatasan antara dunia manusia dengan dunia ketiga. Disana mereka akan dijemput oleh dewa kematian yang sesungguhnya di sebuah gerbang." aku mengerti. Jadi dewa kematian itu menjemput manusia itu disana ya. Dunia ketiga itu berarti surga dong? Kalau Temari tinggal di surga itu berarti, apakah Temari seorang malaikat?

"Aku bukan malaikat." aku mengangguk. Lagi-lagi Temari membaca pikiranku. Lalu..

"Sayap setiap roh itu berbeda, tergantung dari perbuatan mereka di dunia." maksudnya apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Temari.

"Berbeda bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Orang yang akan menuju surga, warna sayap mereka putih. Sedangkan yang menuju neraka sayap mereka akan terlihat seperti sayap iblis. Tapi sayang sekali mereka tidak akan tahu sayap apa yang mereka dapatkan karena itu berada di punggung mereka." oh begitu~ Aku hanya dapat mengangguk dikala ia menjelaskan.

"Semua roh yang meninggalkan akan menuju ke suatu tempat yang disebut dunia bawah atau _Hades_. Mereka akan dikumpulkan semua disana sebelum ditempatkan di tempat seharusnya, mungkin itu dapat dikatakan perbatasan." aku kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu, nanti aku juga akan diberi sayap olehmu?" tanyaku.

"Iya, tetapi ada yang aneh darimu. Biasanya, aku akan merasakan roh orang yang sudah meninggal, dan aku yang akan menemukan mereka. Menemukan roh yang tersesat di tengah jalan karena tidak tahu kemana harus mereka menuju. Tetapi anehnya, malah kamu yang menemukanku." ah iya, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Temari karena dia sedang dirampok dan kebetulan aku membuat perampoknya terjelungkang ke belakang.

Lalu disaat itu pula Temari dapat melihatku dan itulah awal pertemuanku dengannya. Oh iya, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan dengannya. "Kenapa disaat itu wujud Temari anak-anak dan sekarang tidak pernah terlihat dengan wujud itu lagi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kebetulan disaat itu aku kehabisan tenaga, dan jika tenagaku habis maka tubuhku akan menyusut. Tetapi jika tenagaku sudah pulih, aku dapat mengembalikan wujudku dengan benda yang berada di dalam tas itu. Untung saja waktu itu tasnya tidak jadi terampok, itu semua berkat dirimu." jelasnya, lalu apa benda yang ada di dalam tas itu?

"Itu adalah sebuah kipas." Temari kembali membaca pikiranku, tapi ya sudahlah. Untunganya di saat ini tidak ada hal yang dapat kurahasiakan darinya.

"Begitu ya." ucapku mengerti.

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan kepada Temari." iya, selama ini aku melupakannya. Padahal itu hal yang ingin kuketahui, mengapa aku dapat melakukan itu?

"Apa?"

"Kenapa disaat itu, aku membuat perampok itu terpental kebelakang?" waktu itu kata-kata perampok yang kudengar, seperti ada angin yang mendorongnya kebelakang. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa sekarang aku tidak dapat menggunakannya lagi.

"Oh itu, itu memang hal yang biasa terjadi kepada roh yang terombang-ambing sepertimu kok. Tidak perlu kamu pikirkan, bukan hal yang berbahaya." aku mengangguk. Oh ya, aku kembali teringat dengan tujuan awalku datang ke rumah Temari.

"Kenapa Temari tidak mengatakan bahwa Temari adalah peramal di dunia ini? Terkenal lagi!" seruku. Akhirnya pertanyaanku keluar juga dari mulutku. Kenapa dia pakai rahasia-rahasiaan segala ya.

"Karena kurasa kamu akan segera mengertahuinya. Dan benar kan kataku?" ya memang benar sih~ Oh iya, sekarang jam berapa ya? Aku harus kerumah sakit karena mereka akan menjengukku.

Aku menengokkan kepalaku melihat jam dinding yang berada di sudut ruangan. Masih jam tiga rupanya, berarti masih banyak waktu bagiku.

"Membicarakan masalah tadi, kasus kamu langka. Aku tidak dapat merasakan kehadiranmu. Jika aku tidak terampok kemarin, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu. Kamu ini sebenarnya belum meninggal kan?"

"Memang begitu, kenapa kamu mengira aku sudah meninggal?" tanyaku. Masa hanya karena aku menceritakan kenapa aku masih tertahan di dunia ini dan aku berwujud seperti ini, dia mengira aku sudah meninggal. Kejam sekali dirinya~.

"Karena wujudmu. Seharusnya wujud seperti itu dapat dikatakan sudah meninggal. Tapi sepertinya kamu masih berada dalam keadaan koma ya?" aku mengangguk. Saat kejadian itu, sepertinya tubuh dan rohku langsung berpisah dan tidak akan dapat bersatu kembali.

"Oh ya Temari, saat aku meninggal nanti, sayap seperti apa yang akan kudapatkan." tanyaku. Tentu aku penasaran. Sebelum aku meninggal, aku ingin tahu sayap seperti apa yang akan kudapatkan, karena kan katanya sayapnya tak akan terlihat.

"Aku tidak tahu, itu tergantung perbuatan kamu di dunia. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, sayap itu merupakan alat bagi mereka untuk menuju perbatasan. Semakin banyak mereka melakukan kebaikan, semakin besar pula sayap yang mereka miliki dan memudahkan mereka menuju perbatasan. Itu jika yang akan menuju ke surga sih." ya sudah, sepertinya sudah waktunya bagiku untuk berangkat menuju rumah sakit. Aku harus berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada Temari.

"Aku ke rumah sakit dulu ya Temari." ucapku dan bangkit berdiri. Dan segera berjalan ke luar rumah Temari.

"Tunggu sebentar.."

»• My Baby Blue •«

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance & Fantasy

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

**Warning**: Full Hinata P.O.V

::

::

"Hah~ Mereka lama sekali datangnya." kini aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Menunggu kedatangan Naruto, Sakura dan juga Kiba. Katanya sih mereka akan datang menjengukku disini.

Kira-kira, apa benar ya yang dikatakan oleh Temari tadi?

_"Mau kuramal?" mendengar ucapan darinya aku langsung semangat. Tentu saja aku mau! Selama ini aku tidak pernah diramal dan mencoba untuk diramal. Dan sepertinya diramal itu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan._

_"Aku mau!" seruku dengan semangat._

_"Mau diramal seperti apa? Tarot? Fengshui? Kartu remi? Bola kristal? Garis tangan atau apa?" ternyata cara untuk meramal banyak juga ya, aku sampai bingung mau memilih yang mana. Tapi akhirnya aku memilih yang menurutku paling mudah dan tidak memerlukan benda apapun._

_"Garis tangan saja." jawabku._

_"Baiklah, berikan tanganmu kepadaku." akupun langsung memberikan tangan kananku, karena tangan itulah yang paling aktif bergerak. Karena Temari tidak mengatakan tangan sebelah mana yang harus kuserahkan, makanya kuberikan tangan kananku._

_"Garis kehidupanmu pendek." iya, aku tahu. Sebelum dikatakanpun aku sudah tahu. Tubuhku dapat menunjukkannya, disaat aku berhasil mengatakannya aku akan pergi dari dunia ini._

_"Ketetapan hatimulah yang akan menuntunmu menuju kebahagian." ketetapan hati? Maksudnya apa? Ketetapan hatiku akan menuntunku menuju kebahagiaan?_

_"Maksudnya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti, apa itu sebuah keputusan atau apa?_

_"Ya, keputusanmu. Apa yang sudah kamu putuskan, itu yang menurutmu terbaik bagi lelaki itu." memang benar, aku merasa setelah dia menerima kepergianku, maka kehidupannya akan menjadi semakin membaik. Jika saja aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada mereka sebelum aku pergi dan langsung meninggal, apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka?_

_"Mungkin di kehidupan ini kamu tidak dapat bersama dengannya, tapi di kehidupan berikutnya, sepertinya Dia akan memberikan kebahagiaanmu bersama dengan lelaki itu." kehidupan ini? Kehidupan berikutnya? Dia?_

_"Dia itu siapa?"_

_"Dia yang telah menciptakanmu, dia yang memutuskan kapan kamu akan kembali ke sisinya. Dia yang memutuskan hal apa yang terjadi kepadamu. Kamu kecelakaan kemarin, karena keputusan-Nya." oh aku mengerti. Maksud Temari adalah Kami-sama ya? Ya, aku memang tidak dapat menyalahkan siapapun karena aku sudah mengalami kecelakaan itu, karena itu sudah merupakan keputusan dari-Nya._

_Tapi kuharap semoga perkataan Temari mengenai aku dapat bersama dengannya di kehidupan mendatang benar-benar terjadi. Kebahagiaanku bersama dengannya. Walaupun disaat itu pasti aku tidak akan ingat kenanganku dengannya di masa ini._

"Hinata, kami datang menjengukmu." mendengar suara pintu terbuka, akupun langsung menatap ke arah pintu. Lalu kulihat Naruto memasuki ruangan ini, akupun langsung berdiri dan menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang." seruku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku membawa Kiba dan Sakura loh." ucapnya kemudian, dan perlahan mereka berduapun terlihat oleh pandanganku.

"Selamat datang Sakura, Kiba." akupun kembali tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. Senang sekali rasanya setiap kali ada yang datang menjengukku, aku dapat merasakan kekhawatiran mereka terhadapku.

"Bagaimana hari ini Hinata, apa kamu sehat?" kulihat Naruto duduk di sebelahku, tepat di kursi yang ada di samping ranjangku.

"Hari ini aku sehat, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." seruku.

"Oh ya, aku membawa buah nih. Saat kamu sadar dimakan ya Hinata." wah~ Buahnya terlihat segar sekali. Terima kasih Kiba. Tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat melakukan hal itu, karena.. Aku tidak akan pernah tersadar kembali.

"Hinata, semoga kamu cepat sehat ya." Sakura~ Terima kasih. Kamu seharian menangis karena aku ya? Maafkan aku. Matamu sampai membengkak seperti itu.

"Lihatlah Hinata, banyak yang perduli denganmu. Oleh sebab itu cepatlah sadar, agar kamu dapat tersenyum kepadaku."

Waktupun terus berlalu, hari semakin larut dan akhirnya Sakura beserta dengan Kiba pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sama disaat seperti itu, kini di ruangan ini hanya tersisa Naruto seorang diri. Menemani diriku yang kesepian karena tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kalau seperti ini, akankah janji itu dapat kita jalankan?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Janji.. Janji yang saat itu kita buat, aku tidak tahu Naruto..

_"Hei, kamu ingin minuman Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Saat ini kami sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua di taman. Setelah ia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku, ia mengajakku ke sini. Walaupun hanya pergi ke sebuah taman, tapi aku sangat merasa senang._

_Akupun mengangguk sebagai tanda aku ingin meminum sesuatu kepada Naruto. Lalu Narutopun meninggalkanku untuk membeli minuman. Dikala aku sendiri, aku mendongkkakkan kepalaku keatas. Menatap langit yang sebentar lagi akan berubah warna menjadi jingga._

_Melihat burung-burung yang terbang di atas, menunggu kedatangan Naruto kembali. Suasana benar-benar sangat hening karena taman sepi saat ini._

_"Maaf, lama ya Hinata?" mendengar suara Naruto, akupun membenarkan posisi kepalaku. Perlahan sosok itu muncul dihadapanku dengan menggenggam sebuah kaleng minuman bersoda dan satu lagi kotak teh yang sepertinya akan diberikan kepadaku._

_Setelah sampai di sampingku, iapun langsung duduk dan memberikan minuman tersebut kepadaku. "Terima kasih." ucapku. Lalu akupun meminum minuman tersebut. Keheninganpun melanda kami sampai Naruto mengatakan suatu hal._

_"Hinata, kita buat janji yuk." ucapnya. Janji? Janji yang seperti apa? Apa mengaitkan kedua jari kelingking dan menyanyikan lagu seperti anak-anak tk yang kulihat di taman beberapa hari lalu?_

_"Janji apa?" tanyaku. Kalau membuat janji seharusnya kedua belah pihak setuju dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat kan? Kira-kira Naruto ingin membuat janji denganku seperti apa ya?_

_"Kita akan selalu bersama." hah? Barusan, barusan Naruto berkata apa? Kok rasanya senang ya? Apakah ini benar, bukan mimpi?_

_"Aku tahu keinginanku ini berlebihan, tetapi apakah kamu mau tetap bersama denganku?" keinginan Naruto ini membuat perasaanku tidak menentu. Rasanya senang sekaligus sedih, aku benar-benar senang Naruto mengatakan hal itu dan sedih karena terharu. Ini ternyata bukan sebuah mimpi._

_"Iya." semoga saja, janji ini dapat kami berdua lakukan. Selamanya, sampai maut memisahkan kami._

"Kita akan selalu bersama ya kan Hinata." Naruto menggenggam tanganku kuat. Aku tidak dapat selalu bersama denganmu Naruto, maafkan aku. Tuhan tidak mengizinkan kita saat ini untuk bersatu, yang hanya dapat kulakukan adalah menunggu waktu itu tiba.

"Maafkan aku." ucapku.

Karena waktu sudah semakin malam, akhirnya Naruto pulang ke rumahnya. Akupun ikut karena disana aku tidak memiliki kerjaan dan aku sudah menemukan cara terbaik. Jadi hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Besok adalah hari minggu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah. Menengok keadaan ayah dan Hanabi di sana. Hari ini sepertinya mereka tidak menengokku, apakah mungkin besok?

Jadi kuputuskan setelah seharian tidak bertemu, besok aku ingin bertemu. Aku rindu sekali dengan sikap dingin Hanabi dan juga kegalakan ayah. Aku rindu dengan mereka berdua.

Kulihat Naruto mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya, melihatnya seperti itu aku jadi ikut merasakan kelelahan. Sebaiknya aku juga istirahat untuk memulihkan tenagaku supaya besok aku dapat beraktivitas.

Sebelum itu, aku sempat melihat tanganku. Semakin meredup, tubuhku semakin lama semakin tidak kuat berada di dunia. Baiklah, aku akan terus bertahan sebisaku, aku harus bertahan.

::

::

"Hoam~." aku terbangun dari tidurku karena cahaya matahari menembus tubuhku dan itu membuat pandanganku menjadi silau dan membangunkannya dari tidurku.

Aku menatap ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di sudut ruangan dan waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, sepertinya ini adalah waktu terlamaku bangun yang pernah ada. Aku melewati batas yang seharusnya aku bangun setiap paginya, dapat dikatakan aku kesiangan!

Tapi hal itu sudah tidak berarti lagi bagiku karena di kehidupan sekarang aku sama sekali tidak memiliki aktivitas. Jadi aku dapat tenang dan bersantai tanpa memikirkan beban apapun. Sebenarnya aku punya tugas kampus yang harus kuselesaikan sih. Tapi bagaimana aku mengerjakannya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini?

Dari pada memikirkan hal seperti itu. Naruto, ia masih tertidur dengan lelapnya di atas ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali, padahal kemarin aku tidak melihatnya mengikuti kegiatan klub. Tapi yasudahlah, biarkan dia beristirahat sampai tenaganya kembali seperti semula.

Aku bangkit dari sofa yang sebelumnya kugunakan untuk bersandar, anehnya selain sofa benda lain tidak dapat kusentuh. Akupun langsung berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah. Aku teringat akan pemikiranku kemarin, aku ingin pergi ke rumah hari ini. Sekiranya untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena besok aku sudah tiada di dunia ini.

Karena hari masih pagi, aku yakin mereka pasti ada di rumah dan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Lalu jika ingin pergipun, mereka pasti akan menuju ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi diriku.

Aku tahu pasti dengan sifat mereka, mereka sangat menyayangiku. Aku sampai pernah sempat berpikir, setelah bertemu dengan Naruto, aku akan menemui mereka. Atau mungkin mereka dulu baru aku menemui Naruto besok. Hm.. Aku benar-benar bingung. Karena mereka bertiga adalah orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Aku sudah memutuskan, saat gerhana matahari terjadi, aku akan menemui keduanya. Karena waktunya hanya setengah jam, aku tidak boleh berlama-lama. Aku harus membagi waktuku, tapi kalau disaat gerhana matahari Naruto tidak ada di rumah bagaimana ya?

Kemana ia akan pergi? Tapi daripada memusingkan hal itu, lebih baik saat ini aku menenangkan diri menjelajah ke suatu tempat. Aku mengganti jadwalku hari ini, tidak apa kan kalau aku menjadi orang yang plin-plan walaupun hanya sehari.

Dengan perlahan, akupun berjalan meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Aku akan merenungkan kejadian besok di suatu tempat, aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan diriku.

Menyusuri jalan, menatap matahari pagi yang menyinari tubuh, terus melangkah menuju masa depan yang akan kutapaki. Jika hari ini adalah hari yang baik, aku yakin aku dapat melaluinya dengan benar.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." aku menatap ke sekelilingku. Disini masih banyak pepohonan tidak seperti di kota yang penuh dengan kendaraan. Tepatnya saat ini aku sedang berada di taman, biasanya taman banyak pohon dan disini udaranya sangat sejuk.

Akupun duduk di bangku taman yang kududuki bersama dengan Naruto sebelum kejadian ini terjadi. Menutup mataku, menyandarkan tubuhku dan menenangkan diriku sejenak.

_"Hinata-chan!"_

_"Eh iya, ada apa Ma-chan?"_

_"Besok aku akan pergi."_

_"Eh.. Kemana?"_

_"Ke suatu tempat, tempat yang jauh, saaaangat jauh."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena ayahku akan bekerja disana, bukan disini dan itu akan memakan waktu yang banyak."_

_"Lalu, itu berarti kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi Ma-chan?"_

_"Iya."_

_"Tapi.. Tapi kenapa? Hiks.."_

_"Maafkan aku Hina-chan. Tapi aku berjanji, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Aku akan menemui Hina-chan dan menyapa Hina-chan duluan waktu aku bertemu dengan Hina-chan lagi. Jadi, jangan lupakan aku ya."_

_"I.. Iya."_

_"Janji?"_

_"Iya."_

Eh? Mimpi apa barusan? Ma-_chan_? Siapa? Aku tidak mengingatnya. Aku tersadar dari tidurku, ternyata setelah duduk di sini sembari menatap awan, aku tertidur. Lalu aku bermimpi, mimpi akan sesuatu yang sepertinya kulupakan.

Ma-_chan_, siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa hadir dalam mimpiku? Apakah dia orang dari masa laluku? Lalu kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun? Disaat itu, aku seperti berumur tujuh tahun dan lokasinya seperti di taman.

_"Aku akan menemuimu kembali."_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di kepalaku, menemuiku kembali? Tapi sudah berapa tahun itu berlalu? Pasti dia sudah melupakanku. Sudahlah, ini pasti hanya imajinasi yang muncul dalam otakku, tidak mungkin aku pernah mengalami hal seperti itu.

Karena aku memang merasa itu tidak pernah ada dalam kenangan selama aku hidup, tidak pernah. Apa lebih baik kutanyakan kepada Temari saja ya? Mungkin dia tahu apa arti dari mimpiku.

::

::

"Temari." panggilku dikala sudah sampai di depan rumahnya dan menerobos masuk ke dalamnya. Kulihat Temari sedang duduk dikursi dan menggunakan bola kristal ramalnya. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan ya?

"Temari." seruku lagi dan duduk di samping Temari. Beberapa menit ia tidak menanggapi kedatanganku, ia masih saja sibuk dengan bola kristalnya. Apa yang diramal oleh Temari ya? Dia terlihat serius sekali.

Aku tetap menunggu Temari disampingnya dan akhirnya secara perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya. Kepalanyapun diarahkannya kepadaku, menatapku seakan bertanya "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" itu pikirku dikala aku menatap matanya.

"Apa?" akhirnya dia merespon kehadiranku juga. Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku supaya aku nyaman dikala aku bercerita dengannya.

"Aku tadi bermimpi." ucapku kepada Temari, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia terlihat bingung tentang perkataanku soal mimpi yang barusan kuucapkan.

"Mimpi?" tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Apa kamu tahu sesuatu tentang mimpi?" tanyaku. Aku pernah mencari di internet, bahwa mimpi adalah apa gitu tapi aku lupa. Kalau Temari pasti tahu apa itu mimpi dan katanya mimpi juga memiliki sebuah arti.

"Mimpi oleh orang-orang pada jaman dahulu dianggap mempunyai sebuah arti. Ada banyak cara untuk meramal mimpi, sebantar." Temari langsung kembali kepada bola kristalnya, sepertinya ada yang ingin Temari ramalkan tentang mimpiku.

"Mimpimu menunjukkan tentang kejadian masa lalu yang kamu lupakan." ucapnya dikala Temari sudah selesai meramal. Masa lalu yang kulupakan? Itu bukan hanya imajinasiku saja? Tapi bagaimana Temari bisa tahu kalau itu merupakan kenangan masa laluku?

"Apa mimpimu?" tanya Temari. Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menatap Temari yang sudah siap mendengarkan mimpiku.

"Aku bermimpi tentang Ma-_chan_." Ma-_chan_, Ma-_chan _yang kulupakan. Siapa dia? Dimana kamu sekarang? Tapi saat ini aku sudah memiliki Naruto, tidak mungkin aku gelisah hanya kerena orang yang katanya pernah menjadi masa laluku.

"Ma-_chan_?" Temari telihat bingung dengan perkataanku karena aku hanya berkata aku bermimpi tentang lelaki tersebut.

"Iya, aku tidak tahu siapa dia." jelasku lagi.

"Hm.. Bagaimana mimpimu?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Saat aku sedang bermain di ayunan, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Hinata-_chan_." seruku. Kulihat Temari mengangguk dan seakan berpikir.

"Tapi saat itu ia berkata kepadaku bahwa ia akan pergi meninggalkanku, tetapi sebelum kepergiannya, ia berkata akan menemuiku dan menyapaku duluan." aku kembali melanjutkan ceritaku. Apa yang kumimpikan semuanya teringat jelas dalam otakku, tidak dapat kulupakan kecuali wajah lelaki yang kulupakan karena samar-samar.

"Ciri-ciri lelaki itu?" Temari kembali bertanya lagi kepadaku. Tidak banyak yang dapat kuingat tapi aku dapat melihat sedikit.

"Terlihat sangat ramah dan ceria." jawabku.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Walaupun apa yang kau beritahukan kepadaku itu bukan ciri-cirinya, melainkan sifatnya." perkatan Temari membuatku sedikit bersemangat bahwa ia menemukan jawabannya dan membuatku tertawa pelan saat mendengar ucapan terakhirnya. Dengan cepatnya aku langsung bertanya apa kepadanya dan aku menunggu penjelasannya.

"Saat berumur sebelas tahun kamu mengalami kecelakaan dan ingatanmu tentang dia menghilang. Itu saja yang dapat kukatakan, sosok lelaki itu aku tidak mengenalinya, tapi.." Temari menggantungkan kata-katanya, dan itu membuatku penasaran. Soal aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat aku amnesia aku tidak perduli, rasa penasaranku lebih tertuju kepada kata-kata setelahnya.

"Tapi..?" tanyaku berharap Temari akan melanjutkan penjelasannya kepadaku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung, siapa Ma-_chan_, seperti apa dia dan apa hubunganku dengannya dulu.

"Dia berada dekat denganmu, kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa dia karena dia selalu ada untukmu. Suatu saat kamu pasti akan menyadari siapa dia. Itu saja yang dapat kusampaikan." dan penjelasan Temari ini menghilangkan semua keingintahuanku.

Iya, mungkin untuk saat ini masa lalu dan masa sekarang tidak dapat disatukan. Masa lalu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan, dan masa depan adalah apa yang akan kutempuh kedepannya.

Mungkin aku pernah bertemu Ma-_chan _tapi aku tidak mengenalinya, dan mungkin saja Ma-_chan _juga sudah melupakanku. Tapi karena sekarang aku sudah memiliki Naruto, aku tidak boleh memikirkan laki-laki lain.

Naruto, Ma-_chan_~ Terima kasih karena kalian sudah pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Aku yakin, apa yang terbaik untuk kita pasti akan terjadi.

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 4, end)**

Wahaha~ Selesai juga _chapter _ini~ Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca sampai disini~ Mungkin cerita tentang teman masa kecil sudah _mainstream_, tetapi aku mau tetap menambahkan supaya cerita ini lebih panjang #plak

_Chapter _kedepan adalah tamatnya, jadi jangan kemana-mana sampai ini selesai ya~ Minggu lalu diriku tak bisa _update _karena sedang masa UTS~ membuka hp saja tidak, apalagi _update_~ makanya baru sekarang _update_nya~

_Arigatou_~ Jangan lupa krisar-nya~~

Spesial Thanks to:

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**, khf16, **Niizuma Eiji**, Vicestering,** mega . naxxtridaya**, JihanFitrina-chan, **Namikaze Rezpector, **heztynha uzumaki

::

::

V


	5. Chapter 5

"Saat ini dia ada di rumah sakit, tidak ingin datang menemuinya?" aku yang sedang makan menemani Temaripun mengarahkan pandanganku kearahnya.

"Aku merasa ia ingin berkata sesuatu kepadamu, akan lebih baik kalau kamu disana kan?" aku kembali merasa bingung. Dia, dia siapa?

"Naruto, siapa lagi?" oh begitu~ Aku sempat melupakan Naruto karena teringat kembali bahwa Ma-_chan _pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dulu.

"Ada yang ingin Naruto katakan? Apa itu?" tanyaku lagi. Ada yang ingin Naruto katakan kepadaku, apa ya? Aku penasaran, tapi masa aku pergi disaat sedang menemani Temari makan sih? Bukankah itu namanya tidak sopan?

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Masalahmu ini lebih penting kan?" aku sejenak menatap Temari. Aku berpikir, dan akhirnya aku sudah memutuskan. Aku mengangguk, aku akan menemui Naruto sekarang di rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih."

»• My Baby Blue •«

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

My Baby Blue © Kagami

_**Genre**_: Romance & Fantasy

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Rated**_: Teen

**Warning**: Full Hinata P.O.V

::

::

"Hari ini cerah ya Hinata." kulihat Naruto membuka tirai kamar rawatku yang sebelumnya tertutup. Cahayapun masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dan ia kembali duduk dan memegang tanganku.

Aku hanya dapat melihatnya dari dekat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ia mendekatkan tanganku kepada kepalanya seakan mencoba membuatku tersadar dari komaku.

"Hinata, besok ada gerhana matahari loh.. Dan aku ingin melihatnya bersama denganmu. Gerhana matahari kedua kita." iya Naruto, aku tahu besok adalah gerhana matahari. Jadi, besok kamu akan berada disini selama gerhana matahari dan aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencarimu setelah menemui ayah dan Hanabi.

Tapi, kedua? Gerhana matahari kedua kita? Besok adalah hari pertama aku melihat gerhana matahari bersama denganmu? Apa maksudnya? Tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing, aku terus saja menatap Naruto.

"Disaat itu, semoga saja secara perlahan kamu akan sadarkan diri. Aku akan selalu menunggumu, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian Hinata." terima kasih Naruto, tapi cukup sampai besok saja kamu menungguku. Kamu tidak perlu menghabiskan waktumu untuk menjagaku yang seperti ini, setelah hari esok berlalu, jalanilah hidup tanpa aku.

"Oh ya Hinata, aku mau bercerita." ucapan Naruto membuatku semangat. Cerita apa? Cerita tentang anak-anak kampus? Sakura? Atau tentang klub bela dirinya? Inikah yang dimaksud oleh Temari? Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Naruto kepadaku?

"Minggu depan aku akan mengikuti kenaikan tingkat sabuk loh." wah~ Selamat Naruto! Semoga kamu berhasil memiliki sabuk tingkat selanjutnya, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu supaya kamu berhasil dalam melakukannya.

"Tapi saat aku ikut kenaikan sabuk, aku ingin kamu melihatku." eh? Tidak bisa.

"Aku yakin aku pasti akan berhasil jika kamu menyemangatiku." tidak bisa. Tidak bisa Naruto, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa.

"Jadi, selama seminggu ini aku akan berlatih keras supaya aku tidak membuatmu malu seminggu kemudian. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya Hinata." Narutopun bangkit dari duduknya, ia lalu mengambil tasnya yang diletakan di atas bangku dan segera berlalu dari ruangan ini. Aku yang masih berada di dalam ruangan terduduk sendiri, memikirkan kata-kata Naruto barusan.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir." seruku. Besok adalah hari terakhir. Aku menatap lantai kamarku, perlahan apa yang kulihat menjadi kabur karena ternyata air mataku sudah keluar. Tetes demi tetes terjatuh ke atas lantai, membuatku semakin sedih dikala aku tahu bahwa aku menangis lagi.

Aku sudah siap, aku pasti siap untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Aku juga siap untuk meninggalkan ayah dan Hanabi. Merekapun pasti akan merelakan kepergianku karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan ini semua. Memohon kepada dewa supaya aku diberi kehidupan yang lebih lamapun itu pasti tidak mungkin.

_"Kamu akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu dengannya di kehidupan mendatang."_ aku kembali teringat oleh kata-kata Temari. Iya, bukan sekarang tapi di kehidupan berikutnya pasti! Aku bangkit dari keterpurukanku, membersihkan air mata yang berbekas di wajah dan aku siap. Aku siap untuk melakukan ini semua.

::

::

Aku kembali melewati taman yang belum lama ini kukunjungi bersama dengan Naruto. Melihat bangku yang kami duduki berdua dan aku kembali dengan canda tawa yang kami rasakan disaat perasaan kami bersatu.

Aku melihat ayunan yang dimainkan oleh anak-anak dengan cerianya. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat anak-anak itu bahagia, anak kecil memang tidak memiliki beban apapun ya.

_"Siapa bilang?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Siapa bilang anak kecil tidak memiliki masalah?"_

_"Ma.. Ma-chan kenapa?"_

_Kulihat Ma-chan berjalan menuju ibu-ibu yang sedang membicarakan soal anak-anak mereka sambil menunggu anak-anaknya bermain di taman. Tapi saat ini ayahku tidak bisa datang karena sedang sibuk, begitu pula dengan orangtua Naruto. Jadi beginilah kami, berdua main di taman tanpa ada pengawasan oleh orangtua._

_"Walaupun kami masih kecil, tapi kami memiliki masalah kami sendiri. Masalah itu terkadang tidak kami tunjukkan, tetapi disaat kami sendiri, kami menangis dalam diam. Tante tidak tahu kan, aku memiliki masalah yang besar. Jadi tante jangan berkata seperti itu!"_

_Dan setelah berkata itu Ma-chanpun kembali menujuku yang masih saja melihat Ma-chan dari ayunan. Dikala Ma-chan kembali duduk di ayunan sampingku. Ibu-ibu yang sebelumnya didekati oleh Ma-chan terlihat sangat terpukau, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Ma-chan kepada mereka ya?_

_"Tadi apa yang Ma-chan katakan kepada ibu-ibu itu? Kenapa ibu-ibu itu terlihat begitu terkejut?" tanyaku penasaran._

_"Hm.. Apa ya? Rahasia!" Ma-chanpun tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Senyuman yang amat sangat menyilaukan, rasanya aku senang jika Ma-chan tersenyum seperti itu. Membuat hatiku merasa nyaman dan selalu ingin berada disebelah Ma-chan._

Eh? Aku melamun? Tadi itu barusan, apa kenanganku yang lain? Kenapa disaat menjelang kematianku malah aku kembali mengingat Ma-_chan_? Hah~ Ya sudahlah, lagi pula pasti aku tidak akan pernah kembali bertemu dengannya.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku, kali ini aku mau kemana ya? Hari masih sekitar jam tiga dan sekarang aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bicara kecuali Temari, tetapi saat ini dia pasti sedang bekerja. Bekerja sebagai peramal tidak mengenal waktu, dia pasti ada di tempat kerjanya dan aku tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Ke rumah saja? Mungkin aku bisa bersantai disana untuk menghabiskan waktu, jadi aku tidak akan membuang waktu besok disaat gerhana matahari muncul dan saat aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan kepada ayah dan Hanabi aku akan menuju langsung ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Naruto.

Baiklah, daripada tidak jelas keliling kota tanpa tahu tujuannya apa, aku akan kembali ke rumah. Menghabiskan waktu disana, kebetulan sekali aku sedang rindu dengan suasana kamarku.

Pada akhirnya aku kembali juga ke rumah hari ini, membatalkan rencana untuk datang ke rumah pada esok hari. Benar-benar karena tidak ada kegiatan aku sampai melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak jadi tapi pada akhirnya kulakukan juga.

Dari pada memusingkan hal itu, dari sini untuk sampai ke rumah harus naik bus sampai halte berikutnya, ya kira-kira sepuluh menit. Kemudian dilanjutkan berjalan kaki selama lima menit maka sampailah diriku di rumah.

Aku menatap rumahku dari atas sampai bawah, selama kutinggalkan beberapa hati tidak ada apa-apa yang berubah. Aura rumahpun terasa seperti biasanya, tak ada yang mencengkam.

Aku berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah, menaiki tangga dan memasuki rumahku. Kuhirup harum ruangan kamarku, _lavender_. Wangi bunga yang paling kusukai. Cukup lama menghilangkan rasa rindu terhadap ruangan ini, akhirnya aku sudah selesai. Aku berbaring di atas ranjang, untungnya aku tidak terperosok ke bawah.

"Besok, adalah hari dimana semuanya akan dimulai dari awal." dan perlahan, mataku semakin berat sehingga akhirnya aku tertidur dan terjatuh ke alam bawah sadarku sendiri.

::

::

_"Hina-chan~ Hina-chan~."_

_"Ada apa Ma-chan?" tanyaku. Hari ini aku sedang berkunjung ke rumah Ma-chan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Aku sudah meminta izin kepada ayah supaya diperbolehkan bermain bersama dengan Ma-chan._

_"Aku dengar dari otoo-san dan okaa-san katanya sebentar lagi dunia akan gelap."_

_"Eh?" aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Ma-chan._

_"Ma.. Maksud Ma-chan nanti ada monster yang datang ke bumi dan menghancurkan dunia dan dunia menjadi gelap?" tanyaku mulai ketakutan. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, bagaimana aku bersembunyi?_

_"Bukan~." bukan? Kalau bukan seperti itu berarti.._

_"Kami-sama mencabut aliran listrik di dunia selamanya? Kalau begitu kita harus siapkan lilin sebanyak mungkin Ma-chan! Supaya kita tidak kegelapan!" seruku. Kalau bumi gelap itu berarti akan selamanya malam dan tidak akan ada siang? Lalu bagaimana aku dapat bermain bersama dengan Ma-chan?_

_"Kata ayah, kalau malam-malam aku tidak boleh keluar rumah~. Aku tidak bisa bermain bersama dengan Ma-chan lagi dong?" perasaanku mulai sedih. Akupun menangis karena kalau sampai itu terjadi pasti aku akan kesepian, tidak ada teman bermain._

_"Hina-chan!" tiba-tiba saja Ma-chan mengguncang tubuhku, akupun sampai berhenti menangis karena Ma-chan berbuat seperti itu._

_"Bukan gelap dalam arti yang seperti itu!" aku tidak mengerti, kalau bukan karena ada monster dan Kami-sama mencabut aliran listik, apa lagi?_

_"Lalu apa dong Ma-chan?" tanyaku._

_"Akan terjadi gerhana matahari."_

_"Gerhana matahari? Apa itu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata itu, kecuali kata-kata matahari._

_"Gerhana matahari datang pas posisi bulan di tengah-tengah bumi sama matahari! Jadinya sebagian atau seluruh cahaya Matahari tertutup." tertutup? Aku tidak mengerti perkataan Ma-chan._

_"Walaupun bulan lebih kecil, bayangan bulan bisa menutup semua cahaya matahari loh. Itu karena bulan berjarak rata-rata tiga ratus delapan puluh empat ribu empat ratus kilometer dari bumi lebih dekat daripada matahari yang punya jarak rata-rata seratus empat puluh sembilan juta enam ratus delapan puluh ribu kilometer. Itu kata otoo-san, apa kamu mengerti Hina-chan?" aku menggeleng. Aku tidak dapat menyerap kata-kata Ma-chan yang panjang seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti._

_"Jadi intinya, selama gerhana matahari terjadi bumi akan menjadi gelap, itu tidak berlangsung lama kok. Paling hanya sebentar." mendengar perkataan Ma-chan, hatiku langsung merasa lega._

_"Berarti, aku masih bisa bermain dengan Ma-chan?"_

_"Tentu saja!"_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Ayah, ingat! Sampai di rumah harus kurang dari jam setengah dua, tidak boleh lebih!"

"Iya iya."

Uh~ Mendengar suara yang lumayan keras membuatku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Aku tersadar dari tidurku setelah mendengar suara Hanabi.

Oh iya! Hari ini harinya! Aku langsung bangkit dari tidurku, langsung saja kulihat ke arah beranda kamar dan ternyata benar! Hari ini sudah memasuki hari senin. Akupun langsung lari kebawah karena sepertinya ayah ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Ayah tidak akan lama, hanya menemui klien sebentar. Jam dua belas juga ayah sudah sampai dirumah." seperti biasa, di hari liburpun ayah tetap harus bekerja.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai telat! Ayah nonton diberita, kan? Yang dikatakan oleh Temari-_san _bahwa mereka akan datang menemui kita. Mungkin saja ibu akan datang~."

"Iya-iya, tapi kamu jangan terlalu percaya ya Hanabi. Nanti kamu malah kecewa karena hal itu tidak terjadi."

"Tidak mungkin! Pasti terjadi! Lalu setelah itu aku akan menceritakannya kepada Hina-_nee _bahwa ibu mengunjungi rumah kita! _Nee _pasti senang."

"Iya, iya. Setelah lewat jam setengah tiga kita ke rumah sakit ya."

"Iya, ayah pokoknya jangan sampai telat!"

"Iya."

Aku bengong sendiri mendengar perdebatan mulut antara Hanabi dan ayah. Baru kali ini aku melihat kejadian seperti ini, sepertinya ketiadaanku membuat Hanabi menjadi lebih tegas. Itu bagus sih, tapi kenapa aku merasa sesedih ini ya.

Aku merasakan bahwa dalam kurun waktu yang terlewat setelah aku pergi meninggalkan mereka, mereka akan melupakanku. Aku tidak ingin dilupakan, semoga saja kehadiranku di dunia ini akan selalu diingat dalam hati mereka.

Aku melihat Hanabi yang kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya disaat ayah sudah tidak terlihat lagi di depan pintu. Akupun mengikuti Hanabi, biasanya disaat libur seperti ini dia akan membaca komik di kamarnya. Akan kuintip sedikit komik seperti apa yang dibacanya, soalnya selama ini dia selalu merahasiakan komiknya itu.

Seperti apa yang kuperkirakan, ternyata benar. Hanabi mengambil komik dalam rak bukunya lalu bersandar di ranjang dan membukanya. Akupun ikut-ikutan duduk di samping Hanabi, kuintip sedikit isi dari komik tersebut.

_"Tidak peduli dimana atau bagaimana cara kita bertemu, aku hanya ingin jatuh cinta kepadamu."_

_Semuanya adalah takdir yang telah ditetapkan, perpisahan ini akan menjadi petunjuk pertemuan kita kembali dimasa yang akan mendatang. Aku percaya, suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, percayalah kepadaku._

Aku sedikit melihat kata-kata dalam komik tersebut. Latar awalnya seperti pada saat zaman _Edo_, lalu setelah kalimat diatas mulailah kehidupan yang seperti zaman modern. Aku tahu inti ceritanya karena tema seperti ini sudah _mainstream_. Berarti komik yang selama ini dibaca oleh Hanabi ber-_genre Romance _ya.

Kenapa Hanabi merahasiakannya dariku ya? Apa Hanabi malu karena orang yang menurutnya dingin sepertinya membaca kisah seperti ini? Padahal menurutku biasa saja, akupun suka membaca kisah seperti ini.

"Hina-_nee_, seperti yang dikatakan dalam komik ini, suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Jadi untuk saat ini Hina-_nee _harus segera sadar ya." Hanabipun menutup komiknya dan kembali diletakannya di dalam rak bukunya tersebut. Seterusnya, Hanabi berdiam diri di kamar untuk menghabiskan waktunya menunggu jam dua.

Tanpa terasa Hanabipun tertidur karena tidak memiliki aktivitas, aku melihat Hanabi sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi sepertinya tadi saat aku tertidur, aku kembali bermimpi mengenai Ma-_chan_, dan ada kaitannya dangan gerhana matahari. Tapi aku tidak ingat seluk beluknya, akupun ikut merasakan lelah karena berpikir sehingga aku juga tertidur.

::

::

"Hanabi, bangun! Sebentar lagi jam dua, kamu ingin membuktikannya kan?" mendengar suara ayah, akupun perlahan membuka mataku. Lagi-lagi aku tertidur.

"I.. Iya ayah." Hanabipun menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan seakan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan pulih. Dengan perlahan Hanabi mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Berapa menit lagi ayah?" tanya Hanabi. Benar juga ya, aku harus tahu waktunya! Dengan cepat akupun langsung melihat jam meja yang ada di sebelah ranjang.

"Lima menit lagi." seru ayah. Benar, aku harus menyiapkan mentalku untuk berbicara dengan mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita tunggu di ruang keluarga." seru Hanabi. Hanabipun menarik tangan ayah pelan, akupun mengikuti mereka.

"Iya, iya. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap." dan saat ini kami sudah berada di ruang keluarga. Menunggu waktu-waktu terjadinya gerhana matahari, sisa menunggu detik.

Lima..

Tiga..

Satu..

Langitpun menjadi gelap.

"Wah ayah, lihat! Di luar benar-benar sangat gelap loh!" Hanabi menarik ayah menuju jendela. Sedangkan ayah hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Apakah mereka dapat melihatku?

"Ayah, Hanabi." panggilku kepada mereka berdua yang masih menatap ke arah luar jendela. Aku berharap mereka dapat mendengar suaraku ini.

"Eh?"

"Ada suara Hina-_nee_, ayah!" kulihat Hanabi memegang lengan ayah seakan menunjukkan reaksinya terhadap suaraku.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Hanabi? Hinata kan ada di rumah sakit." seru ayah.

"Hanabi.." panggilku sekali lagi. Kali ini Hanabi menengokkan kepalanya menuju arah suaraku, begitupun dengan ayah.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin. Hi.. Hina-_nee_?" kulihat Hanabi terkejut. Ia dan ayah langsung menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Dengan tatapan tidak mengerti Hanabi langsung memelukku. "Hina-_nee_ kan belum meninggal, tapi kenapa disini?" aku tersenyum dan langsung membalas pelukan Hanabi.

"Sekarang belum, tapi sebentar lagi." Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya kepadaku, ia terlihat sangan syok dengan perkataanku tadi.

"Ke.. Kenapa?" air matanyapun keluar, aku juga tidak dapat menahan air mataku untuk tidak keluar.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepada kalian."

"Apa itu nak?" seru ayahku yang dari tadi tampak tenang, mungkin ayah sedang mengatur perasaanya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan kalian, aku harap kalian bisa menerima kepergianku. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan ibu yang berada di surga." aku tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Tidak boleh! Hina-_nee _tidak boleh meninggalkan Hanabi!"

"Maaf Hanabi, tapi Hina-_nee _tidak dapat melakukannya."

"Kenapa..." dengan sendu Hanabi mulai menundukkan kepalanya, maafkan aku Hanabi.

"Baiklah Hinata. Walaupun bingung, tapi pergilah dengan tenang ya nak." aku tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan ayah. Terima kasih karena ayah sudah menerima kepergianku.

"Ayah, setelah ini masih ada orang yang ingin kutemui, bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?" tanyaku kepada ayah, ayahpun mengangguk.

"Baiklah ayah, selamat tinggal." seruku bersiap pergi dari tempat tersebut. "Hanabi, salam perpisahan dari Hina-_nee_." akupun sudah siap untuk melesat ke rumah sakit.

"Tunggu Hina-_nee_!" tiba-tiba saja aku tertahan karena Hanabi menahanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kita pasti akan menjadi saudara lagi kan?" aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Sudah pasti." dan pertemuan terakhir dengan keluargakupun berakhir. Aku segera melintasi jalan menuju rumah sakit, tersisa waktu dua puluh menit lagi, aku harus bergegas.

Lima belas menit, akhirnya aku sampai di rumah sakit. Langsung saja aku berlari menuju ke ruanganku dan langsung menembus pintunya.

"Lihat Hinata, dunia gelap kan? Apa kamu masih ingat perkataanku dulu?" dulu? Apakah Ma-_chan _dia? Bolehkah aku berfikir begitu?

"Naruto." panggilku berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Eh Hinata? Kamu sudah sadar? Suara perutkah itu karena mulutmu tidak bergerak sama sekali?"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku dibelakangmu!"

"Eh?"

Narutopun dengan perlahan menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, tampak ia terkejut disaat melihat sosokku.

"Hinata.. Tapi.."

"Iya, ini aku dalam bentuk roh. Tubuh dan jiwaku terpisah, Naruto sudah melihat berita kan?"

"Tapi, Hinata, kamu belum meninggal!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuhku tidak mengerti. "Kamu belum meninggal Hinata, lihat! Aku dapat menyentuhmu!" benar, mungkin ini adalah kekuatan dari gerhana matahari.

"Ternyata Naruto benar-benar menyayangiku, terima kasih atas perasaanmu kepadaku Naruto."

"Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Hinata!"

"Maafkan aku Naruto, sebenarnya setelah gerhana matahari ini selesai aku akan pergi."

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin!"

"Maafkan aku Naruto." keheningan sempat melanda di antara kami. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku yang tersisa sepuluh menit lagi, aku harus berbicara sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Oh ya Naruto, setelah aku ditabrak, aku selalu mengikuti Naruto loh."

Naruto yang sempat tertunduk kini menghadapkan kepalanya ke arahku. Kali ini aku tidak ingin memalingkan wajahku lagi, aku ingin dapat menatap matanya dengan tenang.

"Bohong." Narutopun kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Minggu depan Naruto akan mengikuti tes kenaikan sabuk kan?" Narutopun kembali menatap kearahku bertanya-tanya kenapa Hinata tahu, padahal kan saat itu Hinata tak sadarkan diri. Aku tersenyum, "Sudah kukatakan aku selalu mengikuti Naruto." iapun memelukku.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu seolah kau akan menghilang dari kehidupanku Hinata."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Naruto. "Aku memang akan menghilang, aku tidak dapat terus disini. Naruto harus berusaha dalam ujian nanti ya. Aku mohon tetaplah jalani hidup tanpa aku." aku sudah siap, siap untuk berpisah dengan ayah, Hanabi dan juga Naruto. Tidak akan ada penyesalan di akhirnya.

"Jika kamu berkata begitu, baiklah. Tapi rasa sayangku kepadamu tidak akan pernah hilang selama aku hidup Hinata. Walaupun suatu saat aku sudah memiliki penggantimu, kamu masih tetap berharga untukku." perlahan suasanapun kembali mencair. Sepertinya Naruto juga sudah menyiapkan hati dengan kepergianku nanti. Saat Naruto sudah memiliki pengganti, aku masih berharga untukku, aku senang sekali.

Jadi, sekarang lanjut dengan apa yang ingin kutanyakan. "Apa Naruto itu Ma-_chan_?" aku dengan ragu-ragu menanyakan hal tersebut. Banyak hal yang membuatku yakin bahwa Naruto itu adalah Ma-_chan_, yang pertama saat pertama kali kami berkenalan di kampus. Lalu yang kedua disaat kemarin ia berkata bahwa ini adalah kali kedua kami melihat gerhana matahari bersama.

Tapi kalau sampai aku salah menebak, aku pasti akan sangat malu. Tapi hatiku berkata, dialah orangnya. Orang yang telah kulupakan selama sepuluh tahun sejak aku tertabrak pada usia sebelas tahun.

"Ma-_chan_?" kulihat Naruto terbingung-bingung. Aduh~ Bagaimana ini? Aku malu sekali~ Tapi beberapa saat Naruto tersenyum, aku jadi bingung karenanya.

"Iya." iya?

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan menemuimu dan menyapamu duluan, kan. Kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku selama setahun lewat ini, Hinata?"

_Sudah seminggu sejak masuknya aku pada tempat kuliah ini. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah, karena aku tidak betah di ruangan sendiri jika Sakura tidak masuk ke kampus._

_Seminggu disini, aku baru mendapatkan satu teman. Parahnya diriku, sifat pemaluku ini yang membuatku seperti ini. Lebih parahnya lagi, aku tidak mengingat wajah anak-anak kecuali Sakura dan sensei._

_Tapi yang terpenting saat ini.._

_"Dimana aku sekarang? Kenapa aku malah jadi tersesat?" aku menengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri, benar-benar aku tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang! Bagaimana ini? Masa sudah sebesar ini aku tersesat?_

_"Hei, kamu kenapa Hinata?" tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggilku dari belakang, a.. Apa itu hantu? Tidak mungkin! Hilangkan pemikiranmu Hinata. Akupun dengan sekuat tenaga menengokkan kepalaku ke belakang. Dapat kulihat sosok itu, dia tidak melayang, itu berarti dia manusia._

_"Si.. Siapa?" dengan gugup aku bertanya. Padahal kami tidak saling kenal tapi kenapa dia mengetahui namaku? Apa dia penggemar rahasiaku? Tidak mungkin! Orang sepertiku mana ada yang suka._

_"Parah dirimu Hinata, masa teman seruangan sendiri tak kenal." eh? Seruangan?_

_"Siapa?" aku kembali bertanya. Aku memang tidak mengenalimu._

_"Waduh~ aku Naruto Uzumaki. Kalau begitu kita kenalan lagi ya Hinata, salam kenal."_

_Lagi? Apakah sebelumnya kita sudah saling kenal? Sudahlah, aku tidak perduli._

_"Baiklah, salam kenal."_

"Ma-_chan_~." aku meneteskan air mataku. Ternyata dia adalah orang yang selama sebelas tahun ini kulupakan..

"Aku menyayangimu Ma-_chan_."

"Aku tahu." Naruto tersenyum, Ma-_chan _tersenyum. Akhirnya kutemukan seseorang yang berharga di masa lalu dan masa kini.

"Oh ya Ma-_chan_, saat sehari sesudah kecelakaanku, kata-kata apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku?" tanyaku. Iya, kata-kata yang katanya ingin disampaikan tetapi lupa. Tapi saat itu aku malah mengalami kecelakaan sehingga tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Ma-_chan_.

"Kata-kata apa?" kelihatannya Ma-_chan _tidak mengerti. Baiklah, akan kujelaskan semuanya supaya Ma-_chan _mengerti.

"Kata-kata yang Kiba menyuruh Ma-_chan _memaksa Ma-_chan _untuk memberitahunya. Kata-kata yang ingin Ma-_chan _ucapkan kepadaku sebelum aku kecelakaan."

"Bagaimana kamu tahu Hinata?" kulihat Ma-_chan _terkejut karena aku mengetahui hal itu.

"Sudah kukatakan aku selalu mengikutimu Ma-_chan_." aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, dengarkan ya." aku mengangguk. Aku menyiapkan kupingku. "Hanya dengan senyummu, aku dapat menjalani hidup ini. Jadi tetaplah hidup untukku Hinata." kulihat Ma-_chan _tersenyum dengan paksa, kesedihan sangat terpancar di wajahnya.

Hatiku hancur.

"Tapi sepertinya, kata-kata itu sudah tidak berguna ya." tidak, aku menggeleng.

"Aku akan selalu tersenyum kepadamu Ma-_chan_, tapi suatu hari nanti, tidak sekarang." raut sedih Ma-_chan _yang sebelumnya terlihat jelas, kini menjadi sedikit tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aku tunggu ya Hinata."

"Sudah waktunya." aku mendengar suara Temari yang memanggilku melalui telepati. Iya benar, sepertinya sebentar lagi waktunya habis.

"Ma-_chan_," panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Sudah waktunya, sudah ada yang menjemputku."

"Baiklah," Ma-_chan _kembali tersenyum. Perlahan tubuhku mulai melayang, sepertinya Temari mulai memberikan sihirnya supaya aku kembali ke tempatnya.

"Tunggu!" mendengar penuturan dari Ma-_chan_, akupun kembali tertahan. "Kemarilah Hinata." aku mendekat ke arah Ma-_chan_, kemudian Ma-_chan _mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hinata. Sepertinya ada yang ingin Ma-_chan _ucapkan kepadaku.

"..., janji ya?" aku tercengang mendengar bisikan dari Ma-_chan_, air matakupun keluar lagi. Ya, kuharap itu bisa menjadi kenyataan.

"Selamat tinggal Ma-_chan_." waktuku dengan Ma-_chan _telah berakhir, dan akupun sudah tidak dapat melihat Ma-_chan _lagi di hadapanku. Ternyata aku kembali ke rumah Temari.

"Saatnya aku melaksanakan tugasku." aku mengangguk. Temari melakukan proses pemberian sayapnya. Lingkaran sihirpun mengelilingi tubuhku. Tubuhku terasa ringan.

"Sudah selesai." aku membuka mataku. Seperti ada yang berbeda tapi aku tidak tahu itu.

"Seperti apa sayapku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sayapmu sangat indah." aku tersenyum, kini saatnya aku menuju perbatasan.

Terima kasih, sekarang tidak ada yang mengganjal diriku untuk pergi dari dunia ini. Saatnya waktuku untuk pergi. _My Baby Blue_, doakan supaya kita dapat bertemu lagi ya. _Sayonara_.

Tittt~

"Hina-_nee_!"

"Hinata!"

"Ah.." Suara alat medis yang menunjukkan detak jantung Hinata sudah berhenti. Naruto melihatnya dan air matanya kembali mengalir dengan derasnya.

Disadarinya bahwa kini ayah Hinata dan adiknya sudah berdiri kaku karena melihat alat pendeteksi jantung itu telah menunjukkan garis lurus. Itu berarti, Hinata sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal Hinata. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali."

_"Walaupun harus berpisah, aku senang karena dapat mengenalmu Naruto."_

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

"Tolong antarkan buku ini kepada Hyuuga ya." guru bermasker itupun menyerahkan sebuah buku tulis yang lumayan tebal tetapi berukuran kecil kepada laki-laki berambut pirang.

Tampak kebingungan, laki-laki itu hanya dapat mengangkat alisnya. "Hyuuga? Hyuuga yang mana?" lelaki itu hanya dapat berbatin dalam dirinya.

Benar, baru saja dia membawa tugas lembaran kelasnya untuk diberikan kepada guru bermasker itu. Eh tiba-tiba dia disuruh mengembalikan buku ke orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Hanya ada satu Hyuuga yang dikenalnya, Hyuuga Neji. Tapi kalau dilihat dari bukunya, tidak mungkin Neji memiliki buku seperti itu. Buku itu terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang memilikinya. Apalagi buku tersebut tergambar bunga lavender di depannya, sudah begitu warnanya ungu pula.

"Ada apa?" guru bermasker tersebutpun mulai kesal karena tampaknya muridnya yang satu ini tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ah tidak, baiklah. Akan saya antarkan." seru pria itu dan keluar dari ruang guru.

Setibanya di luar, lelaki itu langsung meluapkan kekesalannya karena seenaknya memerintahnya seperti itu. Tapi tidak mungkin ia kesal di hadapan gurunya sendiri, bisa-bisa dihukun dia nanti.

"Hyuuga yang mana? Gak kenal lagi." dengan kesal laki-laki tersebut hanya dapat menggerutu sendiri. Padahal sekarang sedang jam istirahat, tetapi kenapa rasanya jam yang seharusnya digunakan untuk bersenang-senang jadi terasa menyebalkan.

"Lebih baik aku lihat nama pemilik buku ini, barang kali ada nama kecilnya." lalu iapun membuka buku tersebut dan membacanya.. Tapi..

BRUK

"Ah..!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto menabrak seseorang karena terlalu asik melihat siapa nama pemilik buku yang membuatnya repot sehingga tidak sadar bahwa ada orang yang berjalan di depannya.

"Maaf." seru laki-laki tersebut.

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa."

Kebahagiaan itu pasti akan datang menemui mereka yang selalu percaya kan?

Karena merasa bersalah, lelaki tersebut membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Dia membawa buku sketsa? Ya sudahlah. Warna rambutnya.." lelaki itu berbatin ria dalam dirinya, sepertinya ia mulai menebak-nebak apakah yang ia tabrak adalah pemilik buku itu.

"Kamu tidak apa?" perlahan laki-laki itu membantu gadis itu berdiri, sembari melihat apa yang dikatakan oleh _sensei _benar-benar dia atau bukan.

_"Ciri-cirinya apa?"_

_"Rambut indigo, bermata lavernder."_

"Te.. Terima kasih."

"Hinata.."

Kehidupan kedua baru saja dimulai, roda yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti kini kembali berputar. Kisah yang berhenti kini bergerak kembali membuat kenangan yang indah.

_"Andai kita terlahir kembali, aku ingin kita terus bersama. Janji ya?"_

**~Owari~**

Yehaaa~ Diriku senang karena dapat mengakhiri cerita ini. Tapi cerita ini tidak hanya berakhir disini, seperti di awal cerita, aku sudah menyiapkan _saquel_-nya~

Judulnya tidak berbeda dengan yang ini, hanya ditambah dengan kata-kata. Aku memberinya judul **"My Baby Blue: Second Life"** ya seperti itulah~

Inilah _Summary_-nya~

.

Pertemuan kembali antara Naruto dan Hinata di kehidupan kedua membuat sebuah kisah baru. Di kehidupan sebelumnya, mereka tidak dapat bersama. Akankah dikehidupan yang sekarang mereka akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu? / "Asalkan keajaiban itu kembali hadir dalam hidupku, kurasa aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan." /

Baiklah untuk _readers _semuanya, terima kasih karena tetap menyaksikan sampai akhir ya~ Aku tunggu kedatangan kalian kembali di kehidupan kedua mereka~

Oh ya, soal segala sesuatu tentang gerhana matahari itu hanya karanganku saja ya, jadi kalian jangan percaya #plak

Tapi pengertian dengan jarak-jarak mereka benar kok, aku mencarinya di internet dan buku~

Oke, _Jaa na_~

Spesial Thanks To:

**Bunshin Anugrah ET**, JihanFitrina-chan, **shiro19uzumaki**, heztynha uzumaki, **mega . naxxtridaya**, dan, **khf16**, Niizuma Eiji, **Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**

::

::

V


End file.
